Black Rose
by Naruto.Girl56
Summary: Bella and Edward's half vampire daughter Alex has aged rapidly and is now 16. A year younger than her dad. She meets Jacob and developes strong feelings for him and him for her. Can Edward except the truth? Rating my change. Please read n review!
1. The Day We Met

Black Rose.

In a world where vampires hide its hard. Being a half vampire I'll only age til I'm my mothers age. When I hit 18 I will not age any further. I've become 16 within just a few months. Dad said it's normal for me to age so quickly. It's hard to be a half vampire in a family of vampires. To be the only one to live partly. I've been told I might share the same fate as every human, but I don't care. My parents tell me to live my life as normal as I can while I can. That is until i went in the woods.

I was still a half vampire so I was just like a human, except for the fact i still had to drink blood in order to live. My scent, my speed, even my strength was a humans. My father said never to go out in the woods just in case vampires were around. I always went in the woods anyways. I loved the trees, flowers, and energy from there. It was the one place where I felt better. I felt normal.

I was walking through and saw the time. I had better get home. I was walking back to the house when I heard somthing. I turned to see and girl with red hair and red eyes. A vampire. And from the look of her she seemed to know who I was.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Can you tell me who your father is? And your name?" She said to me. She hadn't moved from her spot at all.

"My name is Alex Cullen. Why do you want to know who my father is?" I asked. I regretted saying my name, "And if i may, who are you?"

"My name is Victoria. I've been looking for your father Edward for a very long time. I wanted to kill the girl. Now what was her name again?"

"Bella. Her name is Bella. The family won't let you even get close so, sorry." I said. I tried to walk away but her take a step. I didn't stop.

"Well if that's how it is, I'll just take the life of his daughter. How's that?" she said and walked towards me. I started to run. She never sped up after me.

I ran to an open Field. I saw a boy my age with short, black hair and wearing shorts. I heard her coming and kept running.

"Go! Run!" I yelled at him. He just stood there. I tripped and saw her coming. The boy came running out to me.

"No go run!" I yelled. He didn't stop, "Quick run now!" It was no use. He wouldn't listen. Then I saw others. There was four of them. Short dark hair, and wearing shorts. "Stop run!" I yelled at them but they came running out too. The first boy came to me and helped me up. Victoria stopped just about five feet away from us.

"How many time are you going to try and kill me? You know you can't catch me." Victoria said.

"I'll keep trying until your dead or never come back." The boy said pulling me behind him. The other boys came up and got in front of us.

"Jacob get her out of here, now." One of the boys said.

"Sam but..."

"No buts. Do it. Take her to your house." The same one said. The one named Jacob started to lead me back towards the forest. I turned to him. He looked angery.

"We can't leave them! They'll get killed!" I said turning around.

"So you know what she is?" He said. I nodded my head.

"Well do you know what kills them?" He asked. I just stood there. He looked at me.

"No I don't. I know that the vampire council can but that's it." I said.

"Well I'll tell you but you must not tell anybody. Promise?" he said. I looked at his eyes and fell in them. I nodded my head, "Alright you know about vampires, but the guys that are back there, are werewolves. I'm also a werewolf." He said. I froze. I knew there was something about him. I knew I should be scared but I wasn't. How could I? He was a nice and caring kind of guy.

"Can I ask you what your name is?" I asked.

"My name is Jacob. What's yours?" he asked as we started to keep walking. I looked at him. He started to laugh. His smile was so calming.

"My name is Alex." I said, "My family calls me Alexandra but I never liked being called by my full name." He laughed at me again, "What's so funny?" I said laughing. He kept laughing at me.

"You don't seem like the kind of person who would know vampires. Are you close with one in town?" He asked me.

"Kinda. My family knows some that passed through here." I didn't want to lie but I also didn't want him to hate me for being the daughter of vampires. I didn't really want him to know anything about me being a half vampire or anything about my family.

"So what school do you go to?" He asked. That was a good question. I didn't get registered for a school yet. My dad was goin to take me in a few days.

"I don't know yet. Why?" I asked him.

"Well cause maybe i would see to at school if you went to my school. You might end up going to Forks High School though." he said.

We walked and talked for a while. When we finally got to Jacob's house it was almost dark out. My mom called me.

"Hello."

"Alex, where have you been?" She asked.

"I've been talking with a new friend."

"Well can you go to your grandfather's? Stay the night there he know your coming alright?"

"Yeah I'll go there. See ya later." I turned to Jacob, "Sorry my parents aren't going to be home so I have to go to my mom's friends place for the night."

"I can take you there. Come on." He said and took me to Charlies.


	2. The Truth

He dropped me off at the dinner where Charlie was. I gave him a hug goodbye. He hugged me back. Jacob was so warm. I went in the dinner and found Charlie.

"Hey Alex. How's it going?"

"Good I'm just going to go to the house and go to bed. I'm really tired." He told me to sleep in mom's old room. I went there and fell asleep fast.

I kept dreaming about Jacob and when I was awake I wanted to see him again. I felt as if somebody was watching as the night went by but ignored it.

The next day I walked down stairs to find my dad. He gave me my dark jeans, and a dark purple shirt. I went in the bathroom and changed. I looked dint he mirror and saw that I was the same as yesterday. I didn't age over night like every other time. I walked down and told my dad.

"Your getting closer to your stopping point so your to a normal ageing process now." he said. I got in his car and we headed home. I went straight up stairs to get to my room. Before I could get there my dad stopped me.

"Alex, I want the truth right now. Where the hell were you last night?"He said.

"I was walking around town talking with a friend I'd met."

"Who were you with?"

"I don't really know him. I bumped into him and we started to talk. Why are you always getting into my business!?" I lied and yelled at him. I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me. I didn't want him to know about Jacob. The one thing dad hates was Werewolves. If I'd told him he would of killed him. It was so early in the afternoon and I knew dad wouldn't dare come in my room when I was so pissed off. I opened my window and went out in the woods hoping to run into Jacob again. I was also hoping not to run into that women again.

I was walking really deep into the forest towards Jacobs house. I was almost out of the woods when I saw Jacob.

"Jacob!" I yelled. He looked at me and started to run over. He gave me another big hug to greet me. Again he was so warm.

"Alex what are you doing here?" he said.

"I can't come see you?" I said

"No that's not it I was just not expecting to see you today. Well what do want?" He asked me smiling. We walked and talked in the woods for what seemed like forever. It was nice. We talking and being so open to one another. It was like we've know each other for so long. I just loved being with him.

"Hey Jacob can I ask you something?" I was going to ask him how he would react to me, to my family.

"Yeah anything." He said.

"We're friends forever right?"

"Yeah always."

"Well what if I told you I know alot of vampires. Like I live with them?"

"I'd say how do you know them?" He said. Now his smile turned into a face of worry.

"Well, their my parents." I said and closed my eyes tightly.

"Were they bitten?" he turned me around. I opened my eyes to see his.

"No they weren't cause I'm a..." I was cut off.

"Your a vampire!" Jacob yelled and backed away from me.

"No I'm not a vampire! I'm a half vampire." I said again I closed my eyes.

"Well I guess that's not as bad but why wouldn't you tell me?" I opened my eyes and found him closer to me again.

"Cause. You'll probably understand if I told you my full name. It's Alexandria Marie Cullen." He froze.

"How are you 16 if your mother's Bella?" He said in a whisper.

"Half vampires age until they get to their mothers age. Then they stop. I've aged pretty fast and now that I'm close to 18 I've now gotten to a normal aging process." I said.

He hugged me as tight as he could without hurting me.

"I don't care. I still want to be friends with you. Besides our treaty with Cullens allows me to be able but I won't tell the guys." He said softening his armes around me.

"I won't tell my family either."

"Now I have a question. How is it when we met you couldn't fight Victoria or tell that we were werewolves?"

"The only difference between me and a human is that I have to live off blood and thats it. Everthing else is the same. My speed, strength, sense of smell. It's all the same. Even my scent is a humans." I said.

We started walking and talking again then my phone went off.

"Damn it mom!" I said as I answered the text. She knew I was gone and said I needed to get home before dad got back from town.

"What did she say?" Jacob said.

"She knows I'm gone and she wants me home before my dad gets home." Isaid closing my phone.

"Well I'll take you then!" He said and picked me up twirling around.

"Ok you can but not with the twirling your gonna get me sick!" I said and he put me down.

He was smiling and laughing at me. When we got to the house. He noticed that it was in the woods. We lived no that far from Carlisle and Esme's so I could go there every once in a while. Like the way I left I got in the house through the window. I looked out at Jacob.

"I'll see you later k?" I said. He shook his head and then left. After I closed the window mom came in.

"Alex tell me now why are you lieing and sneaking around behind your father's back?" she said.

"I just want to live a normal life while I can and dad won't let me. You and dad both! I want to be alone alot because I like it that way. I lie because if I tell dad the truth he'll worry like crazy! Just please can I be alone and go to bed? It's 9 o' clock." I said so she would leave. She did but I knew another talk was waiting for me in the morning. In the middle of the night I heard knocking out side. I went to my window and saw Jacob. I opened my window and he climbed up.


	3. Feelings

He came in the window and was so quiet.

"Are you crazy!?" I said quietly.

"No. I just wanted to see you is all. I can't see you now cause we're too different?" He said smiling and walking to give me a hug. As he did he laughed very quietly.

"No." I said laughing a little. I looked at his face and he looked at mine. I got closer and so did he. We got closer and closer until our lips touch each others. Like him hugging me he was warm. I heard somebody coming up and I stopped to let Jacob out the window. I ran back to my bed and pretended I was asleep. It was my dad. He came in and turned on the light. He looked around and then turned it off and left the room. I was able to fall asleep after that and didn't wake up until 6 in the morning. I was waking down stairs and found that my dad had go to work. He worked with my grandfather Carlisle at the hospital.

I saw my mom sitting and watching TV. She looked at me and went back to the news that was on.

"Mom I'm going for a walk alright?" I said. She nodded and I left the house. Walking through the woods. I went over to a cliff that was right over a the sea. I had the feeling that I was being watched by another vampire. I was hearing noises coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Jacob come running out of the trees.

"Alex come on it's not safe here!" He said taking my hand and pulling away into the forest.

"What's going on Jacob?"

"It's Victoria. She's been watching you and waiting for you to be alone. I have to get you out of here." he said and he took me as close as he could to my house before she showed up. She leaped down behind us and quickly tried to attack. Jacob pulled me out of the way.

"Alex. Run now!" Jacob said and ran towards Victoria. As he jumped at her he turned into a large, orange wolf. So that is what werewolves look like. I knew I could stick around so I started to run. I was running as fast as I could until I ran into the boy from the other day. Sam is what Jacob called him.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" He said helping me up.

"Your a friend of Jacob right?"

"Yeah is something wrong?"

"Jacob's fighting a Vampire! The one named... Victoria I think it was." I siadbetween breathes. He quickly pulled me onto his back and turned into a wolf. I held on tight for the speed he was running at was faster than any vampire I've ever seen. We were there in about less than the time it took me to run that far. It looked like We'd made it just in time. It looked as though Victoria was just about to bite Jacob. She saw Sam and started to run. I got off and ran over to Jacob who was now back to his normal form on the ground. Sam ran after Victoria.

"Jacob! Jacob are you alright!" I was yelling so worried. When he opened his eyes I smiled. That meant he wasn't killed by her. I hugged him lightly and he hugged by back in relief.

"Alex what are you doing here?"

"I found one of the others and he's chasing Victoria now. I'm so glad your alright." I said and hugged him again. I helped him up. It seemed he didn't brake anything and he wasn't badly injured, just sore. I started to help him back to his house when he stopped me.

"No. Help me to Sam's. Then I want you to go home. Your safer there than anywhere else. Will you please do that? I don't wanna lose you." He said and looked in my eyes. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I felt them over flow and slowly go down my check.

"I don't wanna lose you either Jacob. That's why I don't wanna stay away from you. Then I feel like I'll lose you." I said crying into him. He put his arms around me. He kissed my forehead and I started to stop crying. I looked up and saw him smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I knew from the moment I kissed him in my room, that I was in love with him. I loved so much that I didn't want to leave him ever. When I did I felt alone. I was always able to be myself around him. Unlike my parents. They are different. I could never be myself around them. Not like Jacob, he would always understand me. That's one of the reasons why I love him so much.

I helped him to Sam's and like agreed I was going to go home. Before I left He kissed me goodbye. I went home and could only think about Jacob. When I walked in the door I was hit by a big hug from my mom and dad.

"Alex are you alright?" My moms voice was in a state of worry.

"Yeah why?"

"I was on my way home and saw Victoria. I was afriad she got to you." Dad said.

"Who?" I said pretending to be confused.

"It doesn't matter. Look Bella and I talked and since Carlisle and Esme are moving in a few days we want you to go with them for a while." I couldn't beleive the words out of my dad's mouth. Me leave Forks? No way.

"Why!? Can't I just stay in the house instead!?" I yelled. My dad was just about to say somthing when my mom spoke.

"Edward. Let me talk to her." She said and dad left the room. "Look Alex. We just want you to be safe and the only way to make sure is to keep you away from the danger. Please do this for us?"

"Alright fine when?"

"After tomarrow." I nodded. I went into my room and tried to fall asleep. It took me hours before I finally did. I woke up about two in the morning. I jumped out of my window and started for Jacob's house to tell him. I got there and knocked on his window. He woke up and came outside.

"Alex? What are you doing here at this time?" I hugged him and never wanted to let go.

"My parents know about Victoria. They want me to go with Carlisle and Esme. They want me to go. I don't want to leave you." I said with tears falling down my face.

"That won't work. She'll follow you. So will I. If I don't she'll wait until she gets the chance. I won't let her touch you." He said hugging me tightly. "When are you leaving?"

"They want to be there by the day after tomarrow so tomarrow night." He nodded and took me home. I climbed in the window and went to sleep.

The next day went by too fast. I got up and packed my things. Then the rest was like an hour. We left before I knew it. It was just me, Carlisle and Esme. I knew that Jacob was following us the whole time we were on the road. I couldn't wait to see him again.


	4. Why I Kept Secrets

It's been a eight months since I left Forks. Only a few weeks since I last saw Jacob. I was sitting in my room writing. I heard a small knock on the window. I walked over to see Jacob outside the window. I let him in.

"Are you crazy!? I can't blow this!" I whispered.

"No. It's been a few weeks. I think I deserve to come and do this." He said and put his arms around me and began to kiss me. Like always he was warm and I couldn't help but kiss him back. I started to wrap my arms around his neck and ran my hands threw his hair. I felt him put his arms around my waist. I pulled my head away to look into his eyes.

I heard somebody coming and he ran out the window and I closed it and quickly went back to my writing. It was Carlisle. He came in and shut the door. He came beside me and looked at me.

"Your father Edward called. He said that's safe for you to come back in about a week. So I said that I would take you there in two days. It's easier plus you probably want to get back and see your friends. Well you sleep well and we'll start packing tomorrow." He left and i fell asleep waiting for the next day so I could finally go home and be with Jacob. After I turn seventeen I'm finally going to tell my parents about Jacob. I couldn't wait. I had a bad feeling that my dad wouldn't except him but I didn't care. I would be with him anyway.

After the two days that seemed to take forever before the time came for me to go home. I walked in the door dropped my stuff and ran into my mom's arms. She hugged me just about as tight as I hugged her. I saw my dad come down the stairs. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back and ran into his arms. I missed them more than I would say. I was going to go up to my room when my mom took my bags and went up herself.

"So. Is she dead?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but she left town and hasn't been around for some time now. So I thought it be safe if Alex would come home until something were to happen." dad said. He and Carlisle talked for a long time. Talking about the same topic the whole time. Victoria and her returning, also other vampires. What were the odds that other vampires would come to forks and attack me when I have to stay in town with Charlie or stay in the house with my mom and dads watch every minute. Mom had told me I could for a walk around town to hang out with my friends.

I went into town to see some of the small friends I had made while I wasn't with Jacob. I had been going to the high school and transfered back to forks. I would start monday. I walked with Emily and Leo. I was telling them how I'd be going to school with them. I was just hoping for my birthday to come soon. I wanted to tell them about Jacob so badly. I know how my dad would react but I wanted him to know. I always keep secrets from him but this one was not something I wanted to keep. I didn't want to keep this from him.

We walked for a while talking when I told them I would talk to them later. I went over by Jacob's house but like always I somehow run into him right before I get there. He was going to go around the forest again like always. I went with him. I always loved the forest. Walking with him was better. The way the sun shines through the trees and lights everything up. The way you get to a meadow in the middle and see the flowers and the trees on the other side. It was just the perfect seen.

"So you really wanna tell him?" Jacob asked after I told him the story.

"Yeah. I don't wanna keep something like this from him anymore. It's not like when I walk to Charlie's. I can't run fast so I make something up. I don't tell my dad I can't run fast or have great strength. I just make an excuse for him." I said. After that we were silent for a while.

It was true though. I didn't want my dad to think I was as weak as a human. I didn't want him to think I always needed protection. He was the kind of person to over react and over think things. If I told him now I had no speed or strength he would have somebody with me every minute I'm out of the house. If I told him that I was with Jacob, a werewolf, He would scream at me. He would give every reason in the book why I shouldn't and couldn't be with him. After he fell in love with a human. They couldn't be together either, but that didn't stop them from having the life they did. Why should mine be any different. I could see my dad now telling me how a vampire can't be with a werewolf. Even if I'm only half vampire. Even if I tell him that it didn't stop you two it wouldn't matter. He would never listen to me. He would say the same thing anyways. That's the reason I keep secrets from him in the first place.

_Hey reader. Hope you like it so far. Sorry it was short but I wanted to get this out soon. Sorry it's been a while. Please review!_


	5. My Birthday Begins

I woke up and got dressed. I put on my black dress pants and my a red dress shirt that buttons up. My shirt had black thread going threw it to make disigns on the shirt. They looked like waves. I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a nice look then walked down stairs. I was seventeen now and was hoping the whole family wasn't there. They always go overboard for these kind of things. I didn't want them to be around when I told them about Jacob. It would be bad if my parents knew but really bad if everyone knew. I was more afreaid of how they would all react to it. I've kept enough from my parents and I don't want to keep hiding things like this from them. Not for much longer at least. I'm done with this secret. Even if they don't like it I won't care. I've had it hard enough and I found somebody I really care about. Like when I was little and I would listen to the stories of how mom and dad were. When thye first met and from there. The stories were great and thinking of them I think of me and Jacob. I feel that way about Jacob and I want them to know that. I walked down stairs and the next thing I know I'm being tackled with a hug from my aunt Alice. She would always greet me like this. She's quiet though so I never see it coming. I wish I could though. It would save me a lot of trouble.

"Alex I'm so happy for you. How old are you now?" she said. She was hugging and swinging me so tight that my hair was staring to come down.

"I'm seventeen now. Is everyone else here?" I asked. She let go of me and she shook her head. Just great. What else could go wrong on this day? It was bad enough that Alice was there the day I was going top tell them that I've been with Jacob but everyone. I can't tell them now. I'll tell my parents about it after they all leave. It's better that way. Then I don't get all the yelling at once. I won't be able to handle all of them. It would be bad enough with just my parents. Oh well. If not today someday. That's for sure.

"Alex!" I heard Carlisle say. "Can I see you please?" I ran over to him moving the hair out of my face and he pulled me out side.

"What is it?"

"Look I've known you since you were little. You can't keep things from me, you know that." he started.

"Yeah."

"I know about Jacob. I know that when you were with us you two would be togeather in your room."

"You do? Go a head then say it." I said waiting for the yelling and disapprovel. Here we go with it. All the bad talk about werewolves and how a vampire should have nothing to do with them and everything I didn't want to hear.

"Say what?" he sounded confused.

"That vampires and werewolves can't be togeather and should have nothing to do them and that I need to stop seeing him."

"I wasn't going to tell you anything like that. Do what you want. Vampires and humans couldn't be togeather either. Look at Edward and Bella. They didn't care. They stayed by each other and they had you. Besides, your half vampire. The rules are that since the only differencr between a human and a half vampire is that one must drink blood every month, a half vampire has the right to live as a human. So none of us can stop you. Don't worry about Edward. He won't like it but he will except it sooner or later. He won't stop you though. He knows how it feels to loose someone you love so... don't worry." I looked up at him. He was smiling at me. "Go on. Go find him." I smiled back and started running into the forest.

I ran over and saw Jacobs house. It looked like he was just coming home. He was walking from the forest towards his house. I ran over to him and just about tackled him. Well he fell shortly after I stopped and put my arms around him. My hair had completly come out and was now hanging down.

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't be." He said and rolled over forcing me to the ground. I layed there staring at him hovering above me. I moved some of the hair that got in my face out. "Did you tell them?"

"No, but Carlisle told me something. They can't say we can't be togeather." I said. He moved to let me up. I sat in the grass and he came beside me.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because I'm more like a human so we can be togeather. There's no law against it." I explained.

"I see, but you still haven't said anything to your parents?" he asked.

"Not yet. I will though. I want you to be at my birthday party." I said. He let out a deep breathe and looked at me.

"I can't. I can't be around them." he said.

"You can try. I want you to be there when I tell them. If we're still going to be togeather anyways you're going to have to get use to being around them. Please." I said. He looked out to the woods for a moment and then back to me.

"Fine. What time should I be there?" he asked.

"Seven. Seven and then when you're there I'll tell them everything." I said.


	6. My Father's Words

After going back home I waited until seven. Waiting for Jacob to come. Waiting to tell my dad everything. I had just come back from Jacobs. I barly get though the door and my dad's right there. I looked up a little startled. Here we go with the questions.

"Hey where have you been? Everyones waiting for you." he said. I looked over and saw everyone talking and then my mom saw me. She came over to me.

"Alex come on Alice is getting real excited again." She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the others. Alice handed me a silver box.

"It's from Edward." she said. I opened to box and found a lovely silver locket with the cullen crest on it. I looked at my dad. I always wanted my own crest to wear like the others did. My dad came over and stood beside me. I turned around to him and hugged him. Never had I hugged my dad the way I did then. I felt him put arms around me hugging me back. I let go and looked at him.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"Your welcome Alex. I know you've wanted one for a long time." he said. I smiled at him. Then Alice handed me the other gifts my family got me. I got a few shirts and pants. They were all really pretty.

Next was Carlisle and Esme's. They gave me a red velvet box with a black bow on it. I looked at Carlise. He just smiled and chuckled a bit. I opened it and inside was a crystal pendant. The one shaped like a star that saw back in the town they lived in.

"Thanks guys." I said hugging each of them. They both smiled and hugged me back.

"Your welcome Alexandria. We saw you looking at it and it was the only thing we could think to get you." Esme said.

I looked at the clock and it was about seven. My dad was talking to Carlise bout something. Dad looked at the door and didn't look happy. Then the door bell rang. Dad's look on his face looked a little worse. He knew who it was. I quickly got to the door first and opened it. Jacob was standing outside and smiled when he saw me. He wore brown pants and darkish green shirt. I smiled and let him in.

"Happy birthday Alex." he said coming in. Dad looked at him and I could tell he wasn't very happy. Everyone looked at him strange except for Carlisle. "Edward. Bella." He sounded a little nervous.

"Can I help you Jacob?" Edward asked walking over. I closed the door and walked over next to Jacob.

"I invited him." I said.

"You invited him! Why Alex?" he said almost yelling.

"Because I wanted t.."

"He's a werewolf!" Dad interupted me.

"Edward." Carlisle was right behind him. Dad stopped and looked at him. "Go ahead Alex. Tell him."

"Tell me what?" Dad looked back at me.

"About me and Jacob." I said. "Jacob and I have been together for a few months now." I looked at my dad. I couldn't tell what was going on. I can normally tell how he feels but this time I couldn't.

"Edward?" My mom walked over and pulled dad in the other room. Carlisle went with them as well. I turned back to Jacob.

"I think that went well." He said.

"No it didn't. After the party he's gonna scream at me about this. I think it was too early." I said.

"It's fine. Hey I brought you something. Happy Birthday." Jacob said and handed me a white box. I opened it up and inside was an amazing black rose pendant on a silver chain.

"Jacob it's amazing. Thank you." I said.

"Look on the back." he said smiling. I flipped it over and it had a wolf carved in it. I smiled and looked at him. Then My dad and Carlisle came back out.

"Alex can we talk to you please?" Carlisle asked. I walked back with them.

"Alex I'm saying this because I'm your father and I care about you. I don't want you with that wolf." My dad said.

"So?" I said.

"So tell him goodbye."

"No. Is that what Carlisle told you when you and mom got togeather?" My dad just looked at me.

"Thats different than this. Werewolves are our enemy if it wasn't for the treaty we'd be fighting. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"He's not hurting me. You are right now. How can you tell me I can't be with Jacob. This is why I didn't wanna tell you. You never let me make any choices. It's not fair. You never understand. You never understand how I feel or what I think. At least I can be myself around Jacob and listens to me and helps me when I'm confused." I said. I felt so bad after saying all of that. I had said everything I'd wanted to say all this time. He probably was super mad now.

"Alex. I'm not letting you be around those wolves end of story." He said and walked away.  
_Hey sorry its been awhile I've been busey and doing other things. Well I hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think._


	7. The Nightmare

After the party my dad asked Jacob to leave. Jacob did becasue he didn't want to a start a fight. I went in my room and locked the door. I just layed on the white carpet. I was just looking at the locket my dad gave me. I sat up still looking at it. I closed my eyes tight and trew it across the room. I turned my head and looked out the window. My dad and the others except for my mom went out to hunt. I went over to my bed and put my shoes on. Then walked back over to the window. I looked at my door then jumped out. I needed time to think.

I went walking through the woods not knowing or caring about where I was going. If I went to Jacob's or Sam's my dad would find me for sure. I just wanted to be alone for a little bit. I heard something running and turned around. Jacob came running over.

"Alex. What are you doing out here alone?" he asked.

"I wanted to take a walk. I don't wanna be at home right now. Not after what happened with my dad." I said. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I put my arms around him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It's alright. You know what I think about your dad but he is thinking of you. He's just thinking in the past."

"Yeah Carlisle kind of told why you two don't like each other at all." I pulled away a little to look at him. "Thanks Jacob." I hugged him and we started walking.

I don't remember how but by the time we got to Sam's it was dark. Jacob and I talked for a while longer. I didn't want the night to stop us from talking. I liked talking to Jacob. I could tell him anything. More than I could say to my father. More than I could say to anybody for that matter.

"Well it's getting late. I'll take you home." Jacob said getting up.

"What?" I said. I didn't want to go home.

"It's late your parents'll be worried."

"They know who I'm with so I don't care. I'll tell them I'm staying at Charlie's tonight. Please. I don't wanna go home." I said.

"Fine but you're staying at Charlie's tonight either way." he said I smiled and got out my phone. I sent my mom a message saying that I'd be at Charlie's and I'd be home tomarrow. She said ok. I put my phone away and turned around.

"Thanks. I just need to be away from him. They things I said to him...and the things he said back. It was like I was five to him. It made me feel like he didn't understand me at all." I crossed my arms and looked at the floor. "Every time he looks at me I feel like he's thinking how I always need protection. Like I'm weak."

"You're not weak!" Jacob yelled. I jolted my head up and looked at him. I've never heard him yell with such an angry tone in his voice before. "You're not as strong as a vampire or maybe a werewolf...but you have a strong mind and heart. Thats what makes a difference. Look at your mom. While she was human she wasn't as strong as half the things that came at her but she still stood tall. She still didn't give up. She kept fighting even if she knew there was nothing she could do."

I felt tears come to my eyes. I smiled at him. I could feel the tears fall down my face. Never had anyone I ever knew tell me something like that. It made me feel much better. He was right. Some times being strong isn't just physical. I always tryed my hardest no matter what. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. I didn't want to let him go. I felt so blessed to know him. To have him in my arms at that very moment.

"Thanks Jacob." The tears kept coming down my cheek. He put one arm around my face and the other he held against my head.

"You're welcome Alex. Come on lets get you to Charlie's. You should get to bed." He let go of me. I smiled at him and wipped the tears off my face.

"Yeah you're right. Mom must of called Charlie so I bet he's waiting for me." I said.

I got in his car and he drove me to Charlie's. On the way there I leaned my head on his shoulder. He was so warm. One of the upsides to being a werewolf. Some how I quickly fell asleep.

For a while it was dark. Then I saw red spatter across everything. I closed my eyes afraid of what is was. I opened my eyes to a sharp pain in my neck. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw blood coming from my neck. I started breathing hard and my neck started burning. I closed my eyes but it just got worse and worse. Finally a started screaming as loud as I could. Screaming for anyone. Screaming for my mother, Jacob, Carlisle, Charlie, even my father I didn't care. I wanted the pain and the burning in my neck to stop. I put my hand over the pain and felt the blood still rushing out of my neck. As it got worse I started screaming louder. Still nothing. For a moment I thought it wasn't a dream. Then I heard Charlie screaming my name.

"Alex! Alex wake up!" He was shaking me. Finally I opened my eyes. I was at Charlie's house. I was breathing so hard I though I was going to pass out. I didn't want to close my eyes again. I was too afraid of the pain. "Alex look at me!" I turned to Charlie's face. "You're alright." He hugged me and I held on to his shirt like my life depended on it. "What in the hell happened?"

"What time is it?" I said.

"It's almost three in the morning. Are you gonna be alright? I havn't heard a scream like that since your mom was having nightmares."

"Yeah I'm gonna be fine. I'm just gonna go to bed ok?"

"Alright. Just let me know if you need something." he said and left the room. The moment he shut the door I quickly got my phone. I called Jacob. At this point I started crying. I couldn't help it. The pain was too real.

"Jacob?" I said quietly.

"Alex? What's wrong why are you crying!"

"Could you come over please? I need you here. Please Jacob." I said trying not to cry too loud.

"I'll be over in just a minute."

"Come through the window."

"Alright."

I waited. It seemed like forever before he got there. I sat on the floor my back to the bed facing the window. I hugged my legs to my chest and put my head down. He came in the window and I jolted my head up. I got up and put my arms around him still crying. He put him arms around me and as I fell to my knees so did he.

"Alex what happened? Did something hurt you? Scare you?"

"No. This...this dream. The pain was... just too real... and if... Charlie hadn't woken me up... I don't know what would of.. happened." I said between crys.

"What happened in your dream?"

"It was dark...then I saw...blood, my blood, splatter everywhere. Next thing I know I...I can see blood coming down my neck and this...this burning feeling in my neck and...It...it just got worse. No matter how badly I screamed nobody came to help me and it...it just didn't stop. It kept getting worse. It felt so real and no matter what I did I couldn't wake up."

"Man that sounds like hell. Well don't worry Alex. I'm here. You're alight now. I'll be here the whole time, I promise."

"Thanks Jacob. I didn't know who else to call. I'm glad you're here." I said. I started to stop crying and I just sat there in his arms. I felt myself get tired but I didn't want to close my eyes again. I didn't want to back to that pain. It was too much. Something like that I doubt a vampire could take. Some how I fell asleep again but this time...there was no pain.


	8. Running Away

I heard the alarm go off and I jolted out of bed so fast and fell off. I got to my knees and looked at teh clock. It was nine. There was a note in frount of the clock. It was from Jacob.

_I'm sorry I had to leave before you got up but Sam needed me. Let me know if you have that dream again. I'll be there._

"Thanks Jacob." I said to myself. At least I was able to sleep peacefully the rest of the night. I walked down stairs and saw my mom and dad talking with Charlie. Before they saw me I quietly turned to go back upstairs.

"Alex come here. We need to talk." Charlie said. Damn busted that quick? He's good. I walked down and went to the table.

"Alex why did sneak outta the house yesterday?" Charlie asked. I didn't say anything.

"And what this about you screaming like something's after you in the middle of the night?" my dad said. Again I didn't say anything.

"Alex you need to talk to us. We can't help you if you won't tell us anything. Is something wrong?" my mom said. She put her hands on my shoulders. I didn't look at her.

"Alex if you're still mad at me I'm sorry. I'm just looking out for you but you gotta give us some answers or nothings gonna get fixed." my dad said. "Alex look at me." I looked at him. "Tell me what going on?"

"Nothing's going on I didn't wanna sleep at the house so I walked over here and went to bed. Is it that big a problem?" I said.

"Alex. Stop with this. You're not a little kid who can a way with things. You can't what you want when you feel like it." my dad said.

"Maybe we should just talk at home. Come on Alex." My mom got up and went to the door. "Thanks dad and sorry for all this."

"Not a problem Bella." Charlie said getting up. I walked out the door and got in the back seat of the car. I didn't want to go home. Not with my dad about to yell at me.

When we got there he went his and mom's room and I went to mine. I turned around to close the door when my mom was there. She walked in and closed to door.

"Tell me what's wrong Alex." she said.

"It's dad. I'm not a baby. I don't need him looking out for me every minute of my life and telling me not to hang around people. It's not fair." I said.

"I knew that I meant the dream. Charlie said you almost worse than when I had nightmare."

"Oh that. The thing that made that so bad was it felt so real."

"What did?"

"I was just in the dark and the a sharp pain in my neck hit. It started bleeding and burning. It didn't stop it just kept getting worse and worse no matter what happened."

"I know how that feels."

"How?" I was confused. I didn't even know what caused it. She showed me her right wrist.

"I was bit by a vampire before you were born and when Edward bit me. What your describing is what the change feels like."

"Thats what all of you went though?" she shook her head. "Wow. I never knew becoming a vampire could be so...painful."

"It's the price you pay." She said. "Well Imma let you be alone before your dad comes to talk to you." she got up and left the room. I layed back and fell on my bed. I just layed there. Staring at the ceiling. I heard my mom talk to my dad. I opened the door and listened to what the were saying.

"Why would she be having nightmares about that?" my dad said.

"I don't know maybe something about her changing into a full vampire some day?" my mom said confused.

"Well maybe Carlisle know something. I'll call him later." My dad said and then I heard him coming up the stairs. I closed the door and jumped back on my bed. He came in shortky after.

"Alex we need to talk. Why have you been sneaking out your window? Why don't tell me things? It's like I'm not your father." he said. He sat next to me.

"You just don't understand where I'm coming from. You don't take the time to listen to me as much as you should. You don't let me do a single thing on my own. You're always right there to catch me if I fall or protect me when somthing happens." I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"I'm your father that's my job."

"Well sometime I need to fall down and get myself off the ground or fight for myself. I'm your daughter and I want to be my own person and not have to depend on you to be there for me all the time. And the same thing with Jacob."

"That's different. I don't like him and I know he doesn't like me and it'll save us all alot of trouble."

"But think about. Nobody stopped you from being with mom. Why should I let somebody stop me from being with Jacob?"

"Beacuse a vampire with a human is different than a half vampire being with a wolf. I'm done with this topic just forget about Jacob Alex."

"That's not fair. There are no rules about it and it wouldn't save me a lot of trouble without him...It would cause me a lot of trouble."

"I said I'm done with it." he closed the door behind him. Tears started to come down my face again. I ran to the door and opened it. He was just down the hall.

"I hate you! You never listen to me or let me do somthing I want! I've had it dad!" I slammed the door and locked it. I just sat aginst the door crying. I had never said anything like that to my dad before. Or have I ever yelled at him before. I heard a car start and I crawled to tthe window and saw my dad was leaving. I quickly grabbed my backpack and packed a bunch of closes in it. I grabbed my phone and called Jacob.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah what is it Alex?"

"Could I maybe go your house or Sams for the night please?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"I can't be here right now and if I go to Charlies then my dad'll come get me. Please?"

"Yeah sure I'll meet you in that meadow it's about half way. Alright?"

"Yeah sounds great." I left my phone on the bed and jumped out the window and headed into the woods towards the meadow.


	9. Abduction

The whole way I kept thinking of what happened back at the house...and about what I said.

_"I hate you! You never listen to me or let me do somthing I want! I've had it dad!"_

How could I have of done that. Said such a thing to my father. I know I was mad but still. He is looking out for me but...how can you tell your own daughter they can't be with the one they loved. Still I couldn't help but feel guilty. I didn't know how I was ever going to talk to him now. I don't know if I'll be able to talk to him. Not any time soon though. Even if I waited all this would come back when we did finally talk. No matter how much I didn't want it too, I'd have to talk this out with my dad.

I felt something hit my foot. I stopped and looked down. It was my black rose pendant Jacob gave for my birthday. How did it fall off. I noticed it wasn't clipped. It must have been stuck in my hair and was now coming out. I went to pick it up when I heard something.

"Nice necklace." I jolted up and saw Victoria. "Who gave it to you?"

"What do you want?" I said. Clipping the necklace around my neck.

"Well this time you're in luck." She got right behind me. "I don't have to kill you yet. I can use you to get my first target." I dropped my backpack and started to run. I don't think she was trying to catch me right away because she just walked. I stopped and looked around at where I was going. I wasn't too far from where I was going to mee Jacob. I looked behind me and saw she was still walking towards me. Laughing and smiling like it was some kind of game to her. Man I wish I had super speed and strength like my parents. I just kept running though. I ran right out in the meadow. I looked everywhere for Jacob but I didn't see him. I started yelling his name.

"Jacob! Jacob!" I looked back and saw Victoria not that far behind me and started running again. I started calling for him again. Finally I saw him come out of the trees. I started running towards him and him running towards me. He must of known Victoria was chasing me. Of course with my luck I tripped over something giving Victoria the chance to catch me. I tryed to get up quickly but she managed to grab hold of my hair. I fell back down with her still holding on to my hair making sure I couldn't go anywhere. I managed to sit up but not that much. Jaocb stood right in frount of us.

"Let her go." he said his face was red with anger.

"No. I need her for bait. You're gonna help me too." Victoria smiled.

"How?" Jake asked.

"Go find her mom. Tell her she'd better hurry if she wants to save her daughter."

"Don't." I said and she pulled my hair harder making me shut up.

"And if I don't?"

"Well then I kill her instead. Either way I win. You make the choice of who dies. Good luck." Then I saw black. Victoria must of knocked me out before leaving.

I had another nightmare like the last one except it was more clear. I was in a dark room. I could VIctoria laughing. Then I felt he cold hand around my neck.

"I wonder what the blood of a half vampire tastes like. Let's find out." Suddenly she dug her fang into my shoulder. I closed my eyes because of the pain. Every time I would start to scream she'd dig her fangs in deeper. Finally she let go and I fell to the floor holding where she bit me. I could feel my blood coming out. Then like in the last dream I felt the bite start to burn. I layed on the floor screaming as it kept getting worse. I kept yelling for it to stop. It never did. I just wanted it to end. If it were a dream somebody could gladly wake me up now I don't care.

I looked up and Victoria was still laughing and wiping my blood from her mouth. She just smiled at me and watched as the pain grew even more.

"Hurts doesn't?" She said. "This is nothing as to what will happen to others." She kept laughing as I kept screaming. Then I finally woke up.


	10. Understandings Me

I was in a dark room like in my dream but there was a little light coming in. I was laying on a stone floor when I heard something go by quickly. I looked over and saw Victoria. She was just standing there looking at me leaning on the wall.

"That was some bad dream you were having." She said. I looked down. Did she have to talk to me about it? "Just sit tight. If I know anything about your mother it's that she'll come for you. When that happens you can leave."

"I don't care." I mummbled. I turned away from her. She got right in frount of and grabbed my collar. She pulled me up off the ground.

"Would you rather I kill you now?" She said smiling. I didn't say anything to her. I just looked down. "Well than instead of just sitting around waiting, how about we have some fun." She said and threw me into the wall.

I let out a cry at the pain. She walked over and grabbed my arm. After pulling me back up she threw me into another wall only this time I hit my head on corner. I layed on the floor holding my hand to my head. I felt something warm and looked at my hand. I saw blood and made sure it was from my head not my hand. I must of hit it too hard or the wrong way. I sat up against the wall looking at her. She walked over to me pulled me to my feet again.

"Your blood smells so good." she said.

She pushed me a little and I stopped right under the light. She walked over to me and pushed my hair off my shoulder and neck. This wa just like in my dream. I closed my eyes afraid of what would happen next. I could feel her breath on my neck. I thought she was going to bite when a gust of air come by. I opened my eyes and saw one of the wolves attacking Victoria. I feel to my knees. I felt tears come to my eyes and spill over. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked over. Jacob was there. He kelt in frount of me and wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped his around my waist. I was crying a little now.

"Are you alright?" He asked helping me up.

"I'm fine. You got here just in time." I said wiping the tears from my face.

"I know. Sorry. We would have been here sooner but Edward refused to let us help find you." He looked over at the others and Victoria. "Come on I gotta get you outta here." He said and he pulled my by my arm.

We went out of the dark building. It was in the middle of the woods. We ran out in them.

"Jake do you know where you're going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you home. Well to your parents." Suddenly Jacob let go of my hand and became a wolf. Then a strong wind came and Victoria flung Jacob into a tree. I started running a way from her.

"Let me give you a hand." she pushed me face first into another tree.

I felt the blood drip down my forehead as I got up. I turned and Victoria was coming towards me. I backed into the tree. Jacob got up and flung her away from me. I got on his back and he ran off. We found Alice and my mom. I got off Jaocb and ran into my moms arms and hugged her so tight.

"Alex are you alright?" She said. I shook my head yes. "Thank you Jacob." She said. I turned around and saw Jacob walking over to us.

"Bella we need to get her inside. Do something about her wounds." Alice said. I looked over and we were at Carlise's house. They took me inside and my mom helped me take care of the cuts I had in my head. After I put a bandage on the cut on my forehead we both walked into the living room. Emmet and my dad showed up a little bit ago.

"Jacob I owe you a huge thank you...and an apologie. If it weren't for you and the others Alex would have been killed. Thank you." He turned to me hugged me tightly as if he were never going to let go. "Alex why did you run off again?" he said to me. He sounded like he was crying.

"I'm so sorry dad. I didn't mean to..."

"It's not all your fault. If I hadn't yelled at you the way I did maybe you wouldn't have gotten into this. I'm the one who should be sorry." He stopped hugging me and looked at me. "And if you want to be Jacob...I guess after tonight I can't really say no." I smiled and ran over to Jacob and hugged him just as tight as I did my dad. I looked back and my dad was smiling too.

"But about the vampire?" Jacob asked.

"We chasied her and almost caught her with the packs help but...She still got away." Dad said.

"Next time she comes around we'll take her out." Emmet said. I smilied.

"Alex you should get some sleep. This has all been hard on you." Dad said.

I went to the room I stayed in when I lived here. As I got in bed ready to go to sleep my dad came in.

"Can we talk?" I nodded yes.

"You're not like the rest of us are you?" he asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like the only thing different about you is that you need blood once in a while." I looked down.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would have understood."

"No you wouldn't have. You have always have somebody watching me and I'd have no freedom." This time he looked down.

"Well I don't have to that anymore because someones already looking out for you." He said and kissed my foreheard. "Good night Alex."

"Good night dad." That when I went to sleep the nightmares still wouldn't go away.


	11. I Love You Just the Way You Are

"Alex! Alex! Alex wake up!" I heard Jacob's voice call me. I Jolted my body up still screaming. I was breathing so hard and fast. "Alex are you alright?" I looked around and saw everyone was in my room. I looked over and saw Jacob.

"Jake!" I said wrapping my arms around him. I started crying into his chest.

"Alex are you alright? What happened?" Jacob asked.

"Was it that nightmare again?" I heard Carlisle ask. I pulled my head away from Jacob's chest.

"Yeah. It was."

"Edward, Bella can we talk outside please." Carlisle said.

"Jacob why don't you come too." My dad said.

"Alright. Alex I'll be right back ok?" I shook my head. When he got up Alice replaced him and hugged my trying to calm me down.

"It's ok now Al. You're alright now." She said rubbing my back. I finally calmed down and went down stairs with Alice.

"What do mean?" Mom asked.

"It means if she gets bit then it could just make worse for her. She won't be able to take. We need to keep Victoria away from her." Carlisle explained.

"Right now after smelling Alex's blood she's after it. Now she's in more trouble than before." My dad said. Alice and I walked into the kitchen. I needed to get a drink. My mouth was so dry from all my screaming.

"So what are we gonna do about it now?" Jacob said.

"I don't know but she can't keep having this happen. Carlisle any ideas?" Dad said.

"None now but at Charlie's how did she stop having the nightmares?" Carlisle asked.

"She fell asleep hugging me. She called me crying and I came over." Jacob said.

"And the nightmares stopped?" Dad asked.

"For the rest of the night?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah as far as I knew." Jacob said.

They walked into the kitchen were Alice and I were. I just stared at the water in my glass. I was tired and didn't want to close my eyes again. I was afraid of it. The nightmares and the pain. It was as if it were really happening to me.

"Alex you're alright now. Okay?" Mom said. My mom put her hands in my shoulders. I looked up at her.

"I know but when I go to sleep the nightmare's still there...no matter what." I said looking back down.

"Don't worry." My dad said. I looked over at him. He was at the other side of the table. "Jacob's gonna watch you while you sleep. So don't worry."

"I don't wanna go back to sleep because of the nightmare." I said.

"But at Charlie's you fell asleep and didn't have another nightmare the whole time I was there." Jacob said sitting next to me.

"Alex why don't you try and get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning." Dad said.

Jacob and I went back to my room. I just sat on the bed. I didn't want to go to sleep again. I didn't want to take a chance of having that nightmare again. Jacob closed to door and sat in the rolling chair. He sat in it backwards.

"You should get some sleep." He said.

"I don't wanna." I said laying back on the bed. I looked up at the white ceiling.

"I'll be right here. If you start screaming then I'll wake you up I swear."

"What if I don't scream but I still have a nightmare?"

"I'll be right here. Don't worry. Just go to sleep." He layed next to me and put his arms around me. I layed my head to chest and finally I fell asleep.

I got up and Jacob was still sleeping. I've never seen him while he was asleep. I got up slowly so he didn't wake up and walked down stairs. Everyone was in the living room doing something. I walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"Hungry Alex?" mom said walking behind me.

"A little. Is there anything here to eat?"

"Cereal. We didn't get much because we're leaving soon so."

"Alright." I grabbed a bowl and poured myself some.

I sat at the table eating when I heard the sound of Jacob falling out of bed. Everyone including me started laughing. He came down shortly after. I was still laughing a little bit. He just smiled like he was upset that he fell out of bed. I laughed some more. He walked into the kitchen and got himself some cereal and sat next to me.

Sleep well?" I asked. Emmet laughed which made me laugh.

"Haha very funny. Yeah I did." Jacob answered and went back to eating. I laughed at his embarrassment. I looked back at my mom.

"When are we leaving?" I asked her.

"When you two are done eating." she said and walked back into the living room with everyone else. When I was done I walked upsatairs and got dressed.

I wore black sneakers, a pair of dark jeans anda plain red T-shirt. I grabbed my gray jacket and walked back downstairs. I found Jacob ready to go but nobody else was there. I looked around.

"They said you could ride back with me. Are you ready?" he said.

"Yeah I am." We went outside, got in his truck and left. My head still hurt from the other night a little. The bumbs weren't doing well for it. I still had the gause on the cuts too. I just looked out the window and didn't really say anything.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. My head hurts a little is all."

"You can take some pain medicin and go to sleep if you want."

"I took some advil but it's not working yet."

"Alright."

"Jake. I have to ask. What happened to Victoria after we went to Carlisle's?" I've been meaning to ask that question for a while.

"From what I was told she got away again." We were silent for a while.

"She's gonna come back isn't she?" I looked down at my hands and he was silent for a while longer.

"Yeah she is." He finally said. I was about to ask why when he said, "Now she's not after you to get to Edward but she wants to drink your blood."

"Great. Another thing that goes wrong in my life."

"What do you mean?"

"My life's just one thing after another. Now to top it off there's some crazy vampire after me? Just when things were turning around too."

"I know but you'll be fine. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I know. Stil...it's just I wish I were normal."

"Well I don't."

"Why?" I didn't understand why he wouldn't want me to be normal. If I was than I wouldn't have to deal with danger every day. I would grow up and be able to have a family. I would be much better than this.

"If you were normal than you wouldn't know the Cullens. You wouldn't have a family that loves you like they do. You wouldn't get to have the adventures you've had. You wouldnm't know Sam and the others and most of all..."

"What?"

"...I wouldn't have met you." I felt bad. It was because of all this that I met Jacob. I do wish I was normal but I don't want Jake out of my life.

"I'm sorry."

"Alex I know but think. If you were normal than you'd be way younger than you are now. I would have never met you let alone fell in love with you. When this is all over though you can live they way you want."

"Thanks Jacob. I'm sorry.

"It's alright. I know where your coming from. Trust me."


	12. Heart to Heart Talk

We drove for a good while before we got into Forks. We didnt talk much. I wish we had. Guilt still stayed with me. I said horrible things. I felt like I crushed everything. I knew he wasn't mad at me and that he did understand but saying all that and then thinking about it...I feel terrible. We drove up to the house and we got out of the truck. Jake wouldn't let me help carry any of my things inside. He didn't want me to push myself too hard. No matter how many times I say I'm fine they still act like I can't move. We walked into the house and I got tackled by Alice again.

"Hey Al!" she said loudly in my ear.

"Alice can you let go please?" I asked.

"Oh sorry." She said letting go. "You still hurt? You took some pretty hard hits."

"I'm fine. You just hug really really tight is all." I didn't want anyone else worring about me. I was fine. It wouldn't take that long to heal. Longer than everyone else but not that long.

"Oh Jake. Sam said to go see him when you back. Something important he said."

"Alright then. I'll see you guys later then?" Jake hugged me lightly and then ran off to Sam's. I turned back too Alice who had a big smile on her face.

"What's with the creepy smile?" I said.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm possitve. Why?" I asked. Her smiled got even bigger. "What are thinking of doing?"

"Come on." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to her car.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked.

"Shhh. Just come on." she said. She pushed me into the car and got in the drivers seat. She started the car and drove out of the drive way.

"Okay I'm in the car and it's moving. Now where the hell are taking me?" I asked.

"Shopping." she said smiling.

"Shopping! Now?" I said. She just laughed and kept her eyes on the road.

"Yep. You need new closes. You can't go around in the same old things. Now off topic being your aunt I have to ask. How are you and Jake doing? Relationship wise."

"Huh! I don't see why you have to ask that. Why did you anyways, and don't say it's because you're my aunt." I said looking at her. She laughed again.

"Cause I can tell he's serious about you. I think he wants to imprint on you." She smiled so big as she said that. I didn't get though. What was an imprint?

"Jake wants to what on me?" I asked. I sounded more confused than I was.

"That's right. You don't know about that huh?" She laughed. "Sorry. It's basicly something...to where he'd umm, I belive it's when he'd do anything for you. Die for you. Like you're the only one in the WHOLE world for him."

"That sounds like it's from a romance novle." I said.

"Well I'm not sure how to explan it really." She said laughing.

"It's ok. I think I know what you're trying to say." I laughed a little bite.

"Ok. So What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you serious about him?" I was silent for a while. I wasn't really sure. All this stuff with my dad and Victoria happened to fast I didn't even think about it.

"I don't really know. I know that If I lost him I don't what I'd do. How I'd do anthing really. I wouldn't see the point in being around. I never want to see him get hurt. I'd rather have every last drop of my blood sucked out."

"Sounds like him."

"Who?"

"Jacob. He'd put his life on the line to protect you. He went to Edward after Victoria took you and Edward told him to stay out of it. He told Edward he's rather die as slowly and painfully as possible than not fight for you. He said he didn't want to see that kind of fear in your eyes anymore. If you ask me you two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Looks like we're here." Shhe pulled into the mall parking lot. She turned off the car and we got out. "Ok you need summer close. Shirts, shorts, dresses, and swim suits."

"Alright."

We shopped all day. Going to different kinds of stores, looking at things, Alice buying almost everything. It was funny cause some how she'd always get all the real expensive stuff and not run out of money.

It was getting late and Alice had me trying on another dress. It was a purple strap dress that cut off at my knees. At the waist a dark shade of purple lace flowed down. She had me also wearing silver high heels. They went great with the black rose neclace Jacob have me. After paying for everything Alice had me keep everything on and took me to get me hair done.

After getting my hair done I noticed that Alice had a text. She answered it and than turned to me.

"It's Bella. She says it's time you got home. Come on." We went back to the car. She had taken the gause off my head a while ago. She covered what was left of the bruse with make up. She said it was healing well. We put everything in the back seat and got up frount. Alice started the car and drove home.

By the time we got home it was dark. Alice told me that she'd get the other bags later and had me just walk in the house. I walked in and it was dark. No lights were on. I thought mom was at least home. I went for the lights when somebody grabbed my wrist. I jerked it back screaming a little. Then suddenly the lights turned on to reveal Emmet. Him and everyone else including Jake and the pack jumped up.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled.

"What the?" I said laughing. Jake came up and hugged me lightly.

"Your last party we didn't go well." Jacob said.

"So we're making it up to you." Dad said. I walked over and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Alex." he said hugging me back.


	13. Party

Everyone went all out this time. My dad said he felt so bad about the last time. He wanted him and I to start over. He and Jacob are starting over too. They act like they like each other at least. There were some timeswhen i could tell they wanted to kill each other. I just laughed. They went all out for this. Even Leo and Emily were here. I haven't really talked to them for a while. I was glad to see them again.

"Hey Alex." Leo said. "Happy Birthday." He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"My birthday was a while ago. My parent had this cause the last one didn't go well."

"Oh I'm sorry. Well still. You gonna go back to school soon?"

"Ya hopfully." he laughed. Jacob came over to us.

"Hey." he said.

"Oh Leo this Jacob. Jacob, Leo."

"Nice to meet you." Loe held out his hand and Jacob shook it.

"You too." Jacob seemed to not like Leo. Normally he'd smile when meeting people but he didn't smile around Leo. Of course nobody could tell but I could. He couldn't hide anything from me. He was always watching him. Emily came to join us after a little bit. Her and I talked alot. We managed to escape the guys. We went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Guess what." she said extremly happy.

"What?" I said laughing.

"Leo asked me out the other night! I've been waiting forever." She said wit a big smile.

"Cool. I'm happy for you two."

"So how are you and that guy Jake doin?"

"We're doing good."

"I'm so jelous of you. You're so lucky."

"Why am I so lucky?"

"Cause Jake's like drop dead hot. Him and his friends." She looked back into the dinning room to stare at Jake and the others.

"Then why didn't you ask one of them? They're all nice."

"I don't know. If Leo and I don't work out I might." She turned back to me and laughed. I laughed with her. Emily and I could talk for ever. We could talk about anything. Well, almost everything. I couldn't talk about my home life much or how I met Jake and the other wolves. I made an excuse for that one. But outside the supernatural world we could talk about anything. I hung out with Emily and Leo some more ,and of course with Jacob watching every move Leo made, but after everything that's happened latly, it was pretty fun. I really enjoyed the party.

That is until we had a problem. My dad had my mom and Jacob take me, Leo, and Emily in to the back. Jacob told me that he smelled other vampires around and they were getting closer. Great right? Just what I needed in my life. More vampire trouble. The good thing was that none of them were Victoria. Lucky everyone was quiet enough that I could hear. Dad, Emmett, and Jasper opened the door and looked around outside while the others stayed inside with us. Suddenly we heard a big bang like somthing hit a car, or got thrown into a car. Thats when Jake grabbed me.

"What the hell was that?" Leo said. He started walking back to the dining room.

"Umm. Hey Leo why don't we all got to the lake this weekend." I quickly said.

"Sure I guess. All four of us or just us two?"

"All four of us." Yes I got him distracted. "That cool with you guys?" I asked Jake and Emily. I'm not sure if Jake would like it but we had to do what we had to do.

"Cool with me. Why don't we go this weekend. I here the lake has the best view of the sunset." Emily said.

"Jacob? You wanna go with us?" I asked.

"Ya sure. Sounds like fun." He put on a fake smile. After a while Emmett came in.

"Sam and the others left and Edward told me to take you two home."

"Ok but Leo has his own car. Why would you take us?" Emily asked.

"Ya about his car. Somthing kinda smashed into the side and well, it need alot work man. Sorry but Ed offered to pay for the fix up."

"What!" Leo ran outside to find his nice cherry red convertable car with the side doore bashed in. "AH! What the hell hit it? I just got this. Man my boss-dad...My dad's gonna be pissed as hell at me!"

"Leo! Leo! It's ok we'll just explain what happened today and we'l-I mean you'll, tell him about this weekend and our plans to go to the lake with Jake and Alex." Emily said. Leo shook his head and then Emmett took them home.

"Somthing's not right about them." Jacob said. He turned to me. "I don't want you going to the lake with them."

"WHy not they're my friends?" I said.

"Did you even listen to them? Somthing's up. I don't trust them."

"Jake you'll be with me. I'll be fine."

"I don't want you going. "

"Then how about we go and if you feel somthing's wrong then we'll leave as fast as you want."

"Alex-"

"Jake. Please don't argue with her. Remember that last time Edward did that. He made it worse." mom said.

"Yeah. Fine but one thing."

"What?" I said.

"If it's alright with Bella I'd like it if you would come to my house tonight."

"Sure. It's fine with me. If somthing happens you'll call us though right?"

"Ya of course."

"Ok then. Have a good night, but not too much fun Alex."

"I know I know. We had this talk a while ago. Dad was this close to making sign a contract about it." Jake started laughing. I turned to him. "It's not funny."

"Ok then before this conversation goes the wrong way why don't we just go it's getting late." Jake said. I nodded and we got in his truck and went to his house. This was gonna be the first time I was inside his house. Or met his father. When I walked inside is was nice. It wasn't big like my house but nice.

"Jake is that you?" a man said.

"Ya dad. Come on Alex I want you to meet him." He took my hand and lead me in the back and into the living room. I was a little shocked when I saw him. Jake hadn't told me he was in a wheelchair.

"Hey Jake Sam was just by here. Who's this?" he said.

"Dad this is Alex. Alex this my dad."

"Nice to meet you. The names Billy." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"Jake here has told me alot about you. You sure do like to get into trouble alot." he laughed a little.

"Yeah I guess." I laughed too. After that Jake and I went to his room. I sat on his bed and he just leaned against the wall.

"So wht don't you trust Leo and Emily?" I asked.

"Leo had a different scent on him. If we go this weekend I want you to see if you get him to take his shirt off."

"Ok not somthing a normal boyfriend wants and tells their girlfriend to do." I said laughing. "Why?"

"I think a vampire's using him. If so then they're making sure not to leave any venom behind when they feed off him."

"You think a vampire's feeding off him?"

"Ya. This weekend, do whatever it takes. If you see any bite marks anywhere, come find me. I'll take it from there."

"You're not gonna kill him are you?"

"No. I'm gonna get some answers out of him though."

"I see. So did a vampire get thrown into Leo's car?"

"Ya. Emmett threw him the wrong way. He got away though." He got off the wall. "Why don't you just go to sleep for now. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Ok fine. I'm getting a little tired anyways." I got up to go find a place to sleep.

"You can sleep in my bed. I normally just sleep on the floor anyways." I went into the bathroom and changed into my light blue pjs. They were soft and warm. Like Jake. I walked back in his room and sat on the bed.

"Goodnight Al."

"Goodnight Jake. Love you."

"Love you too." He beant down and kissed me. Then I layed down under the blanket and he turned off the light and I slowly fell asleep.


	14. Kidnapped

That night I wouldn't say I had a nightmare but then again, I wouldn't say I had a good dream. It started out fine. It was me and Leo walking along the lake. We sat down after a while. We were just talking. You know being good friends. Laughing and talking like normally teens do with their friends. Then suddenly somthing happened. Somthing came out of nowhere and attacked him. A vampire. He grabbed Leo by his hair and pulled his head to the side and bit into his neck. I could see the blood slowly come down his neck. When the vampire looked at me he stopped and brought his head up. He tossed Leo aside and walked towards me. I quickly got to my feet and started running. I was somewhere along a river part of the lake when I heard Jacob calling for me. I ran towards it but only to have somthing run and grab me. Me along with who or whatever it was fell into the river. It was when I saw two red eyes stare at me that I finally jolted up awake. I looked around and found everything in Jacob's room they it was when I went to bed. I sighed in relief. Jake was still asleep. A sudden loud bang hit the window and I jumped a bit. Jacob got to his feet quick too. I looked over and saw that it was just Paul. After realizing that I laughed. He laughed too at our reaction. I could see him through the glass.

After Jacob left so I could get dressed. I grabbed my light purple tank top and my grey jeans and got dressed. I put on a black blet and the black rose necklace Jacob gave me. I put my hair in a braid, put on my black sneakers on and walked out the bedroom door. Sam, Paul, and- well all the wolves were there. They all looked at me and then back at Jacob.

"Jake you tell her." Sam said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Paul found a scent. He couldn't go very far before he lost it along the water." Jacob said.

"A vampire's?"

"Yeah."

"Not just one either. A lot of them." Paul said.

"The point is, we don't know for sure but copnsidering what happened last night, we think they're after you." Sam said.

"How do if there's a chance they're after me?" Not that after all thats happened it wouldn't be expected huh?

"Because the one at your house last night was the same one I tracked." Paul said. He stood up and walked over to the door. "Me, Sam and a few other's are gonna go take a look around where I lost the scent and see if we find anything."

"Until then, we already told your parents, Jake's going to stay with you at your house until this is dealt with. Ok? That means no sneaking off or getting mad and wondering into the forest alone." Sam told me. I looked at him.

"I know."

"You have to promise not to leave that house without someone with you." Jared said.

"I promise. Don't you think I would've learned about that by now?"

"True."

"Ok then. Well we're going to talk a look around and you two are to go to the Cullens." Sam said. Him, Paul, Jared, and Embry left to track the vampires. I went to gather my things from Jacob's room and then went to his truck. My phone went off and grabbed it out of my pocket.

"Who is it?"Quil asked from behind me. He scared me and I screamed while quickly turned around and dropped my phone.

"Oh my god. Quil you jerk!" I pushed him while he just laughed. He bent down and picked up my phone. He gave it back to me. "Thank you, and for your information it's my mom." I looked at the phone to read her message. "She wants me and Jake to stop by the store and get food for the night and to get Charlie's medicine."

"Is he sick?"

"He's got the flu."

"Oh well I hope he feels better. See you later Alex." He said and ran off.

"Bye." I waved. Then Jacob came over.

"Ok got my stuff ready." he said.

"Good causse we have to go shopping."

"Cool for what?"

"Food for tonight and then Charlie's medicine."

"Ok we can do that. I'll get the food and you get the medicine. Then it goes faster."

"That sounds like a plan. We'd better hurry though. It's going to rain soon." I looked up. He shook his head and we got in the car and left.

We got into town and it started raining. He drove up to the side walk to drop me off.

"I'll be right around the corner. If you need anything call me. I'll be back to pick you up in about 15 minutes."

"Alright. See you soon." I opened the door and was about to get out.

"If you see anything strange call me right away. Don't go outside alone."

"I know. I will." I got out and ran inside.

I went to counter and ordered Charlie's medicine. The man told me it would be about ten minutes. So I walked around the store. I saw this guy with really bright blonde hair staring at me. It kind of creeped me out. I couldn't tell if he was following me so I, and I know I shouldn't have, walked outside and acted as if I were looking for someone, but I was just seeing if he was following me, and he was. I stepped to side to call Jacob but his hand grabbed my wrist. I jolted my head up and looked at him. I got a good look at his eyes now. They were blood red. I pulled my wrist away from him.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Actually yes you can. I have a friend who would like to talk to you. Please come with me." he grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards a black van. The back doors opened and out came two others. I started pulling away but of course his grip wasw too tight. One of the other men came over and grabbed my legs while the one hold ing my arm held me up by both my arms. I started screaming and trying so hard to get out of their grip. It was no use. The one holding my arms put his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams. They carried me into the back of the van and the last man closed the door. The other two threw me on the floor of the van. I backed away from them and into a corner of the van.


	15. Full Moon Blood Lust

"What do you want?" I said. The bright blonde one knelt down to face me.

"Just listen ok? We're not gonna hurt you. Neither will our friend. She just wants to talk to you. Can you talk to her? Do that and we'll drop you off safe and sound. Deal?" he said. I shook my head. "Good. Now my name's Trey. The other two if you couldn't see are twins. Both with red hair. The one that helped me carry you is Eric and the other one is Neal. Can you tell us your name?"

"Alexandria."

"Good. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Ok. Now tell me this. Is your father Edward Cullen?"

"Why?"

"Just a question. Met sometime down the road."

"Ok? Well I've got a few questions. Who's your friend? Why do they want to talk to me? And why me?"

"Her name is Countess Kathrine Angela. Why you and why she wants to talk to you I have no idea. I can tell you this. If you work for her and don't listen you're most likly gonna end up dead."

"Yo Trey. We're here. Better get goin before Countess Kathrine gets really pissed off." The driver said.

"Got it." He turned to me and grabbed my arm again. "Come on." He took me out of the van and we were in frount of a red bridge. It was actually very pretty. With the full moon right above it too. "This way." He took me across and to two big stone doors into the ground.

"What is this?"

"It's a grave. Come on." He lead me inside.

I heard moans coming from the end of the hall. We walked in and I saw a girl about a little older than my mom. She was drinking from a girl younger than me with short black hair. She was dressed in all black. Suddenly the young women threw the girl to the floor. Blood still dripping down her chin. Her hair, which was a very dark brown was put up, her ears were pointed at the back, her eyes were red and even the white part of the eye was a redish color. She wore a long black dress and wore a black leather necklace with a red charm around her neck. It looked almost as if it were a vile of blood.

"Countess Kathrine Angela. I have returned." Trey got down on one knee as she stood up and walked over to us.

"Is this her?" she asked.

"Yes Countess. Her name is Alexandria. As you requested we have brought her here to you." He stood up and backed away. Kathrine just circled me. Observing every detail of me.

"Very good Trey. You may go and eat. I'm sure one of the boys is ready. I already finished Diana for being disloyal. She almost led a pack of wolves to my dean. Now look at her." I glanced at the girl on the floor. She must have been sucked dry. She was helping Sam and the others.

"What happened to the wolves?"

"The men chased them off. We don't have to fight them yet. We must save them for later."

"Right."

"Well go then Trey. I am rewarding you. Just remember to keep them alive." Trey walked off to the side and to a door.

"I know Countess." Kathrine turned to me.

"Now. About you Alexandria. You're half vampire are you not?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever let your inner vampire take control once in a while?"

"No. I didn;t know I had an inner vampire."

"Oh my family only frink animal blood. I just eat like a normal human though."

"They've never even let you taste a bit of it?"

"No. I also chose not to. I don't beleinve in it. I want to be human the most I can."

"Honey. You'll never be human. When you come of age and stop growing, you won't be able to live with out blood. You migh even go crazy for it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying," She started messing with my hair. "That you might as well learn to control it now. Better than hurting the ones you love right?" She cut my hair tie with her nail and my hair fell down. "Like than boyfirend of your's. Jacob Black right?" I spun around to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when you become of age and your inner vampire comes out...It'll be pretty hungary. Your with that boy a lot. Who's to say when it does you won't hurt him?"

"So you're saying I could put my friends in danger?"

"Yep. There is another way."

"What? You mean drink human blood?"

"Just little by little. To get control of it. Animal blood won't work to keep that monster inside you tamed." She backed away and over towards her chair. She turned towards me again. "I have just the person to help you out. Come on out boy." I looked over and saw Leo. My jaw dropped and I gasped.

"Leo?"

"Hey Alex." He put his hands in his pocket.

"What are you doing here? And with them!" I yelled.

"I found him at a young age. Sick and wounded. I gave him my blood to heal his wounds and cure his sickness. Then raised him and many others. All I ask in return is some blood every now and again."

"That's why you told Trey to keep that boy alive."

"Yes. Now Leo's new job is to provide blood for you." She walked behind him and pushed him over to me. "Now drink." I looked at Leo and back to Kathrine.

"No." I said.

"What?"

"I said, no. I won't drink his blood."

"Alright than." She was right behind Leo in a flash and held his head to the side by his hair. "Than I'll just drink every last drop of his blood. Just like that girl over there. Then when I'm done with him I'll move to that little town Forks. First I'll altack your grandfather, then I'll move my troups to the woods. To hunt some wolves. Starting with that gorgous Jacob of your's."

"No!" I yelled.

"Then drink." She threw Leo at me again. "You don't have to drink much. Just little by little. Go on."

"Alex just do it. Look." He pulled his shirt off to reveal numorous bite marks all over his body. "I'm used to it. Just drink. The nobody else gets hurt." He turned back and tilted his head to side in frount of me.

"Fine. I'm sorry Leo." I put my hands on his shoulders. Leaned towards his neck and bared my fangs. I bit into his neck and drank a little of his blood. For moment I couldn't stop. Then I remebered my dad's story. I gathered all my stength and pulled away from his neck. I felt the blood run down from my mouth down my neck and to my chest. Soaking my shirt. I looked at Leo who was getting off the floor.

"Now was that so hard?" Kathrine said. I looked up at her. She laughed. "Yes. I can see the bloodlust in your eyes now. Leo will provide you with blood until you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"You'll find out." She walked back to her chair. "Will someone clean up this mess. I also need someone to dress Leo's wound and clean Alex up so she can go home."

Trey came out along with another girl with long red hair in a short black dress. She helped Leo up and into a different room. Trey took me to a bath room and cleaned off the blood from my face. Then we got back in the van and left for town. I couldn't get over what I had done. I drank the blood of a human. A human that was one of my closest friends. I felt tears come to my eyes and fall over. They dropped me off at Charlie's house.

"Hey Alex!" Trey yelled. "I think you might want think back." He threw me my phone and I ran inside. I didn't say anything to Charlie he was asleep anyways. I got on my phone and called Jacob. He quickly came over and took me home. I couldn't tell anyone about what happened. I just couldn't. I only did it to protect them anyways. I was silent the whole way home and after I got home, I just went upstairs and went to sleep. Ignoring all the voices I heard.


	16. Ledgend of the Countess

I stayed in my room all day. I locked the door and stayed away from others. I couldn't beleive what I had done. I just stared out my window. I was lifless. Every time I looked in the mirror I saw death. I wasn't the same. Not any more. I heard banging on the door followed by shouting.

"Alex! Alex open the door before I bust it in!" I heard Emmett yell. I didn't say anything. I just looked at the door. "Alex! We need to talk to you! Come out of there!" I turned back to window and again stared out it. I had no reason to talk to them. I had no disire to. I just wanted to be left alone. I got annoyed from the bangs that I finally walked over to the and banged on it back.

"Stop hitting my door!" I yelled.

"Then fucking open up!"

"No." I walked back over to the window.

"Damnit!" Emmett left and yelled at poeple down stairs. Then I heard Jake come to the door.

"Alex. Please just come out. We're all worried about you."

"No I won't. You shouldn't be worried. I just want to be alone. That's all."

"Alex, please come out."

"No! Now go away!" I yelled.

"That's it." Emmett said and he kicked the door in. I turned around and everyone stopped and stared at me. They looked like they were in shock.

"Alex. What happened last night?" my dad asked.

"Nothing. Some people mistook me for somebody else. After that they dropped me off at Charlie's."

"Alex we can tell by looking at you that you're lieing. Somthing's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." I started to walk out when Emmett grabbed my arm. I looked at him. "Let go." I said to him.

"No. Not until you tell us the truth."

"Let go of me."

"No." Thats when I grabbed his arm and threw him down the steps. I heard numours gasps from my family behind me. I was aboutto do the same thing. I just threw Emmett down the stairs. He's the strongest out of all of us. I got out of his grip and threw down. How? I ran downstairs and out of the house. I didn't leave though. I leaned on the house at the side of the door. I felt tears fall down my cheek.

When they came out I listened to what they were saying. Emmett got off the floor.

"Carlisle. Alex shouldn't be that strong. She should be just like a human." Dad said.

"And she just broke free from Emmett." Alice said. "We can barly do that. This is bad, somthing has to be wrong."

"She's drinking." Carlisle said.

"What? What do you mean she's drinking?" Jacob said.

"I mean she's drinking blood. Human blood from the looks of it. It's the only explanation for her appearence, behavior, and her strength."

"Is it premenant?"

"I don't think so. It shouldn't be unless she keeps drinking. We have to find out when she started."

"Sam said something about a den of vampires. They can't just be around and then all this happens." Jasper said.

"Yes. We'll have to search for them. If they have somthing to do with this we have to stop them." Carlisle said.

"Jacob get Sam and the others over here. We to know what they found yesterday." Dad said.

"Right." I heard Jake say. After that I walked inot the forest. Tears rolling down my face still. After a while though I stopped crying all togaether.

"Hello there." I reconized that voice. I turned around to find Victoria behind me. "You just don't learn do you?" She grabbed and went to bite when I grabbed her arm, turned her around, and pushed her forward into a tree.

"I don't huh? Wanna think again?" I said.

"How did you get so string?"

"I'm not really sure. I have some questions I want to ask you."

"Fine. Let me go and I'll answer them."

"You also have to promisse to leave me alone!"

"Fine." I let her go. She turned towards me. "Your questions."

"You've been around alot. Do you know anything about Countess Kathrine Angela?"

"Only that she's a very strong and powerful bitch of a vampire. I hear she was a wife to the first count. You can tell by her title." he chuckled. "If that's true than she's older than the Volturi."

"How is that?"

"The first vampire called himself Count. The first vampire to exicst. He fell in love many times and each time he turned the women into a vampire. They were given the title Countess. Kind of like queens."

"So then Kathrine's one of them?"

"I'm not sure but if so than you Cullens are in trouble. She's very good at getting what she wants and if she doesn't she causes hell. Big time. What's worse is if she got all of the Countesses togather."

"You mean there's more than just her?"

"Of course. Like I said the Count had many wives. All turned into vampires. There is only one difference. If you are bitten by the count or drink he's blood, you become just like them. One of the most powerful vampires in the world."

"What happens if you're bitten by ones of the Countesses?"

"Nothing. Same as when each of the Cullens became one. If you want to now more and check if Katherine is a Countess, than just look it the Lord Count's book. He had a picture of every women he had married after becoming a vampire."

"Where can I find it?"

"I belive the Volturi has it now."

"So in other words I can't get it?"

"If Kathrine is one than take her along. She should be able to get it no prob. Well I'm done here. I don't want any part of this. Bye!" she said and left.

So I walked to town. I got deep into thought. I never knew my life was going to be this complicated. If I did I would have moved out and changed my name a long time ago. I was walking on the side walk, it had gotten pretty dark, when Leo and Emily pulled up in a black car.

"Hey Alex." Emily said. "Get in and come with us." I shrugged my shoulders and got in the back seat. We drove down to the lake. When Leo turned off the car we got out.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Leo you go with her and I'll go get it." Emilt said and ran off. I was about to say somthing when Leo grabbed my arm and pulled me. We got to the lake and he let go. I looked up and saw the full moon. It was the last night for it for a whole month.

"Your eyes are red again." he said.

"Huh?"

"At night during teh full moon your eyes'll be red. You'll also have great strength."

"Ah ok." He put his hands on my shoulders and brought his mouth to my ear.

"I want you to come with us." he whispered.

"What?"

"I want you to leave Forls and come with us."

"But I can't just leave Ja-" Before I could finish Leo kissed me. For a moment I stood and shock. Then I pushed him away. "What the hell!" I yelled. I turned and started to walk away.

"Alex wait!" Leo took a step towards me. As I was walking I felt a breeze on my back. I turned around to see Jacob holding Leo by his callor.

"Jake stop!" I yelled before he did anything. He looked at me. "Let him go." He turned towards Leo.

"You're lucky. Don't you ever touch her again." he dropped Leo and ran to me. He hugged me and I hugged him back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tears started coming again. "I'm sorry Jake. Sorry for running off again and...and making you and everyone else worry."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're safe. Come on I'll take you home." We walked into the forest.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't have my car." He ran and phased. He let me up on his back and he ran towards the house. It was the first time I had ever been on him. It was nice. His fur was so soft and warm. It was the prettiest color of orange too. We got hom and he phased back. We went inside and nobody was home.

"They're all out. I'll call and let them know you're home. Why don't you go to your room and get ready for bed. I'll be up there soon."

"Ok." I kissed him and went up stairs. I put my phone on my side table and changed closes. I changed into my white tanktop and red sweat pants. I put my hair in a pony tail any layed on my bed staring at the ceiling. My phone went off. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Alex?"

"Yes."

"It's Kathrine. I thought we had a deal. A little day by day. Emily and Leo said that you didn't drink tonight."

"Jacob showed up and-"

"I don't care. It's the second time you've tryed to disobey me. A friend of mine should be over there in a minute to teach you a lesson. Bye Alex."

"Wait!"

She hung up. I stared at the phone before I relized.

"Jake." I said slowly. I jumped over my bed and ran down stairs. "Jake!"

_Hey guys! I want your thoughts on this chapter! I think I have alot of twists happening and i wanna know what you think. Review and let me know! Thanks!_


	17. Invaders

When I got down staris I went to the living room and looked for Jake. Then suddenlly, the lights went off. I walked over to the light switch and flicked it up and down. Nothing. I walked into the dining room.

"Jake?" I said quietly. I slowly walked slowly into the room. I looked for Jake the best I could. "Jacob." Then somone knocked on the frount door. I turned around quickly and stared at the door. I was afraid to answer it. I was afraid of who it was and what they would do.

"Alex?" I heard Jake whisper. "Alex is that you?"

"Jacob?" I whispered. I saw him turn the corner. When he saw me he ran over.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Another knock on the door. Jake looked at the door worried.

"I don't like this. This is the scent of a vampire." I looked at him.

"How many?"

"Two." Suddenly the door busted open. Two men stood there in the door way. "Alex ru-" One ran over and flung Jake through the large window in the living room and followed after him.

"Jake!" I yelled. I turned and looked at the other man still in the door way staring at me. I quickly ran upstairs, cloesed and lock my door, and grabbed my phone. I called my dad.

"Hello?"

"Dad it's Alex. You need to get home now." I could hear the man coming up to me door and trying to open the door. After learning it was locked he banged on it hard. I jumped back and screamed into the phone.

"Alex! Alex what's wrong!"

"Vampires. Dad they're here. Two of them. One flung Jacke out a window and other's-"

Suddenly the door came in and the man walked in. I screamed, dropped the phone, and ran towards my window. I opened it and was about to jump out when he grabbed my arm. I tryeed to pull away but not even my new found strength could break free from him.

"Let go!" I yelled trying to pull away from him.

"Just come here!" He grabbed the back of my head by my hair. "Look there." he turned my head towards the window. Saw Jake fall to ground. The other vampire came over adn kicked him. Jake started coughing horribly. "Want that boy to get worse?" He went and closed the window, still holding on to my hair.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Just be quiet." He snapped and pulled my hair. I let out a cry but shut up. After closing the window he pulled out somthing. It was a bottle of a red liquid. I had a good idea about what it was. He handed it to me. "Drink it. Now" He put the bottle in my hand and threw me on the floor.

"What?" I said picking myself off the floor. I still held the bottle in my hand.

"The blood. Drink it, now."

"No."

"Fine. I don't have time to threaten you."

He took the bottle from me, opened it, than grabbed the back of my head again and tilted it back. He went to pour the blood into my mouth when I started to pull away. I don't why but I cryed out for help. I didn't want it. When I tasted it I didn't feel like myself. I felt...I don't how to say it. It didn't feel right. I cryed for my mom, my dad, for Jacob, for anyone. He pulled my hair again harder than before.

"Just drink it or else!"

He held my head still and opened my mouth and poured the blood inside. At first I tryed to keep it out. I felt some of it drip down my face and neck. After a while I had no other choice but to swallow it. After I had he took the bottle away and threw me on the floor again. I started coughing hard. He just went out the window and him and the other left. A few moments went by and I heard a car pull up. I heard voices. Some saying Jake's name. Some asking where I was. I kept coughing. Trying to get the blood out of me. Then my dad came in. I looked up at him. I felt the blood keep falling down my neck and eventually soaked the top of my tank top.

"Alex." he came over to me and held me in his arms. I held on to his dark blue button up shrit and cryed into his chest. I felt him put his hand on the back of my head. "It's ok Alex. You're ok now." he repeated.

I turned my head to find my mom in the door way. Her face full of worry. I got out of my dad's hold and ran into her hug. She held so tight as if she hadn't seen me in a hundred years. The tears kept coming. She pulled away and looked at me. She took me into the bathroom and cleaned off the blood. I just stood there as she took a cloth, soaked it in water, and wiped the blood from my body.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The whole story?"

"Ya. The whole story. Alex we just want to help."

"I know. I'm just scared. I didn't listen one time and this happened."

"Just, we'll go down stairs and you need to tell us everything. Ok?"

"Ya." After we were done we walked down stairs and into the dinning room.

"I sat down and told them everything. About Trey and Kathrine. The things Victoria told me. About the lake. Every little detail. I didn't leave anything out. When I was done I felt better. I had gotten everything off my chest. Now hopfully they would understand why it was a secret.


	18. Leo Helps

I had just told everyone everything. Jacob came in from the living room with Esme. Esme wrapped up his injuries. Seeing him with a bruise on his face and covered in badages I felt guilty. I couldn't look at him.

"Alex thank you for telling us this." Carlise said. I looked at him. "I know how you must feel."

"How I feel? I'm scared of her. If Kathrine's that powerful than I can't disobey her. If I do she could do worse than what happened tonight. I'd rather be as weak as a human and deal with Victoria alone than her. I can't go a moment without being scared that I'm going to get a call from her."

"Alex. You're fine here. We might be able to stop her." dad said.

"How? You saw what happened to Jake. He's a werewolf for gods sake." I stood up. "If those two can that to him imagine what they'll do to us. She might even have people stronger under her control."

"We understand. We just want to help." Jasper said.

"What about that boy. Leo. He works for her right? Maybe he can help us out." Esme said.

"Good idea. Alex can you get him here?" dad said.

"Maybe. I'll call him." I walked into my room and picked my phone up off the floor. I dialed Leo's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leo it's Alex. Do you want to come and hang out. I'm by myself and really bored." I said.

"It's almost 11 30 at night."

"I know. Please?"

"Fine. I'll be over in about 15 minutes."

"Ok see you then." I hung up and went down stairs. "He'll be here in about 15 minutes. He thinks I'm alone though."

"Ok. Bella help Jacob to the guest room." Carlise said. Mom nodded and her and Jake went up stairs. "The rest of us get ready to surprize him."

"Right." we all said.

After a while we were all ready. I waited on the couch. I had put on Jake's grey hoodie to hide the blood on my top. I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Leo was standing outside. I let him in.

"Thanks for coming." I said.

"No problem. I just have one question." He turned and faced me. "How dumb do you think I am? I've lived with vampires my whole life. I know they're hiding, and I knew why you wanted me over."

"Then why didn't you say you couldn't come."

"Kathrine told me to."

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"No."

"Good." Dad said as he walked into the room. "Why don't tell us all about Kathrine." Leo turned and faced him.

"What's your questions?"

Everyone came out and we all sat in the living room. Leo easily told us everything. He didn't even think about lieing to us either. My dad didn't say anything so he wasn't

"What does Kathrine want with Alex?" Dad asked.

"She's half vampire. Kathrine says that she need the blood of a half vampire for somthing."

"What?"

"Somthing to do with the Count. She said that if a human drank the blood of the Count they would become a vampire, if a vampire drank the blood of the Count, they would go crazy and eventually die from it. Then if a half breed drank the blood of the Count somthing different would happen."

"What?"

"She didn't tell me. She just told me that if she could find one and they sucked him dry, he would die and she would have created the most powerful being alive. Or somthing like that."

"What about the other Countesses? Are they in on this?"

"No. They refused to take part in it. They thought she wanted the power for herself. Which she does. Alex is just part of her plan."

"And what's with her forcing me to drink blood?"

"She said you have to gain strength if you're going to drink the Count's blood. Drinking human blood is the only way to do that."

"And if she stops?" Alice asked.

"She'll order an attack on Forks. She'll cut off every way of comunication and order all her vampires to attack the town and eat til they can't anymore."

"That's why she never said anything." Emmett said. "She thought we'd make her stop and then the town would be wiped out."

"Yes thank you Emmett." I said. "Thanks for clearing that up for us."

"You're very welcome." I gave him a sarcastic smile. He returned it with his own.

"Is that all you can tell us?" Carlise asked.

"Ya. That's all I now. I promise."

"Then you may go home. Sorry to trouble you this late at night."

"One more thing though. Alex what are you going to do about drinking the blood. I have to report that you drank it every night."

"I'll go to a blood bank and get her some AV bags." Carlise said.

"Carlise-"

"Until we're able to do somthing about this she has to drink it. Understand Alex?"

"Yes."

"She shouldn't have to do this. She shouldn't have to drink animal blood let alone human blood!" My dad started getting louder. Carlise stood up.

"Right now we have no choice. We're gooing to do something about this Edward. Leo, would it be possible to get Kathrine out of her lare?"

"I don't know. Depends on what for."

"What about to meet Alex at the lake?"

"Maybe. I'll have to make something up big time. I'll txt you if it works."

"ALright. try for this friday."

"Got it. Just say when. Can I go now?"

"Yes."

"Cools. See you later Alex." Leo said as he walked out the door. After Leo left I went to see Jake. Mom said he was really sore and needed to rest. I walked to the open door. He was staring out the window. I nocked on the door and he looked over to me.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah."

"Are you alright."

"Well it wasn't my best fight but, I started to not fight back when I heard you scream. He said if I did anything his friend was going to kill you."

"They were only here to force me to drink blood."

"I know."

"I'm sorry you got hurt." I knelt down at the side of the bed my his face.

"Don't be. I've told you before, I'm gonna protect you. I love you Alex."

"I love you too." I leaned in and kissed him. "Feeling better?"

"Maybe a little." He laughed. I heard Emmett laughing from in the hall. I got up and walked over.

"Something funny Emmett?" He jumped back surprised.

"Wow. You scared the shit out of me."

"And you're the most annoying uncle ever!"

"You haven't called me uncle in forever."

"Have I? I'm so sor-"

"It's ok. I get it. You're too old to call me that. You're a grown girl now and you call me by my name now. It's cool." he smiled at me.

"Thanks." I hugged him then went back in Jake's room and closed the door.

"Aren't you going to bed?" he asked.

"Well I thought for once I would be with you until you fell asleep." I layed on the bed next to him.

"I bet you'll fall asleep first."

"Ok." he put his arm around me and I waited for him to fall asleep. Unfourtionally he won. I fell asleep first.


	19. Best Night Ever

I woke up and Jake wasn't there. I got out of bed and went to my room. I changed into jean shorts and a black tank top. I brushed my hair and teeth and went down stairs. I found Jake in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said. He turned around and swallowed whatever he was eating.

"Hey. Jared and Embry wanted to know if you wanted to go the beach with us?"

"Sure. When?" he got up and walked towards the door.

"Right nnow." He opened the door. "After you." I walked out the door and we both went to his truck. I didn't take us that long to get to the beach. We got out and Jared, Embry, Collin, and Brady ran over.

"Hey Jake, Alex." Brady said.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Did you come to swim? Cause we're cliff diving." Jared said.

"Cliff diving?"

"Ya it's just somthing we do for fun. Wanna try? All you do is jump off that cliff over there and land in the water" Embry said. I looked at the cliff and how high it was from the water.

"Um no thanks. I think I'll just watch you guys from over here."

"Ok. Jake you gonna meet us there?"

"Yeah just a minute." Jake said.

"Alright. Race you there!" Jared yelled and all four of them started running for the cliff.

"Cliff diving?" I asked.

"I wanted you to come see the beach. It's nice out here."

"Yeah it is. It's pretty. I like it."

"I'm glad. Well the guys are waiting. So when I fall off you can laugh." we both laughed. "I'll see you in a little bit. Have fun."

"Ok see you later." After he left I walked down to water. I took my shoes of and walked in a little. I looked to the side and saw the boys on the cliff. They should have their own comedy show.

I stared out at the water for a while. I walked in to knee deep. I was just looking at the water when something grabbed my leg causeing me to fall in anf get my closes soaked. I got up and saaw it was Paul.

"Paul! What the fuck you scared me!" I yelled. He kept laughing.

"You should have seen your face. It was histarical." He laughed so hard I thought he'd stop breathing and fall in the water. After a while he stopped. I looked at him.

"Are you done now?" I asked.

"Ya I'm done."

"You aren't cliff diving with the others?"

"Nope. I don't do unless Sam's here. When he's here me and him actually throw everyone else off." he laughed.

"Nice."

"What about you."

"I don't like jumping from that far away from the ground or water or anything."

"Chicken?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Thanks for noticing." he laughed again.

"I hear you and Jake are getting pretty serious."

"Yeah I guess we are."

"He wants to imprint on you. If you don't already know."

"Why hasn't he?"

"He wants to know if you want him to. He doesn't want to do it and then you not want it."

"Ah."

"Ya. I say talk to him. Tell if you want him to or not. At least you'll know he'll always love you."

"Ya."

"And it'll get him to shut up about it." I laughed. "He doesn't. He's always thinking about it, I'm not even joking." he started laughing too. It was Jake's turn on the cliff. "Watch this. Any second now Seth'll come up behind him and push him off."

"What?"

"Watch right there." I turned to teh cliff and saw Seth run up behind Jake and push him as he was going off the cliff. We both started laughing.

"You payed him didn't you?"

"Oh ya. He said he would of done it for free...after, he took my money." I started laughing harder. "Not funny. I payed that kid 30 bucks." After a while the boys came over by us. Jake looked at me.

"Why are you so wet?" he asked. I pointed to Paul.

"Ask him." I said.

"Which reminds me. Seth said you payed him to push me off the cliff. Wanna tell me somthing about that Paul?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Jake. I think you swallowed too much water when you came down." Paul said.

"Lier! You totally payed him to do it." Jake smiled.

"Maybe a little bit." Paul laughed.

"Oh ya." Jake tackled Paul into the water which of course made the other boys laugh. We all watched as they wrestled in the water. They finally stopped after they both were coughing from all the water they swallowed.

When they were both done we all got out of the water. I went to the truck to check my phone. I had a text from Carlise.

"Hey Jake I got to go hame and get some stuff then I'm staying at Charlie's tonight." I said.

"Ok. Sorry guys I got to go. I'll see you guys tomarrow."

"Todays Tuesday. We go out on patrol tonight."Collin said.

"I told Sam I wouldn't be able to make it. I got to look after Alex."

"Oh ya the vampires. Still a danger magnet like your mom huh?" Paul said.

"Shut up." I said. Paul backed off.

"Ok ok."

We got in truck and drove home. I went to my room and changed into grey sweat pants and plain light blue t-shirt. I grabbed Jacob's grey hoodie and put on my sneakers. Then packed my over night stuff. I was just going to go to bed in my sweats tonight. That is if my other plans didn't work out. I walked down stairs and found Jacob ready to go. I threw my bag in the back of the truck and got in. He got in the drivers side and started the car.

"So you got everything?"

"Yep. Close for tomarrow, brush, tooth brush, blood."

"What?"

"I thought you knew. Carlis went and got me some blood from ablood bank. I have to drink it for now."

"I guess I forgot. Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Well let's go." and he started to drive.

When we got to Charlie's house he was getting ready to leave.

"Hey Alex. Jacob." he said when we walked in the door.

"Charlie." we said.

"I'll be working tonite so it'll just be you two. That alright?"

"Ya that's cool. Im going to go put our stuff in the room." I said and went up stairs. I put everything on the floor by the desk. Then ran back down and missed the last step. Luckly Jake caught me.

"Nice catch Jake. Well I gotta go bye guys." he said and left.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome"

We went in the living room watching whatever was on. I was about 7 when I got up to drink some of the blood Carlise. After that Jake and Iwent upstairs. I stopped him in the hallway.

"Jake. I have to ask you something."

"Ok. What?"

"Paul said somthing about you wanting to imprint on me?"

"Oh. Paul with his big mouth. Do you know about imprinting?"

"Ya."

"I didn't want to do it if you didn't want me to. I wanted to ask you but was too afraid."

"Don't be. I want you too."

"You do?" I nodded my head.

"Ya." I leaned in and kissed him sseveral times. After a while we went into the bedroom. Still kissing I closed and locked the door. We sat on the bed. He put his hand on my neck and I ran my fingers through his hair as we continued to kiss. I went to lay on the bed with him on top of me. That I night I spent with Jacob was one I will never forget. It was the best night of my life.

_I hope you guys know what I meant. I don't really get into all that stuff so. Hope you like it!_


	20. Sickness

I woke up and turned over towards the window. The little bit of light that shined through the blinds hit my eye. I looked next to me and Jacob was still asleep. I smiled and sat up. Still holding up the blanket. I looked around the room. I remebered everything that happened last night and smiled. I got up and got dressed. I had on light blue jeans, a white tank top, and a red over shirt. After I went in the bathroom and brushed me hair and teeth. I heard Jake wake up.

"Better get dressed." I said. "Charlie'll be home soon."

"Alright." he cloesed the door and I went down stairs. I went and sat on the couch in the leaving room. I wasn't really hungry. Since I started drinking blood I wasn't hungry as much. I could control myself too but today, I craved it. I felt I needed it. I had to have it.

"Alex?" Jake said coming down the stairs. "Are you alright? Do you feel sick?"

"No I'm fine. I'm just a little thirsty is all." I went in the kitchen and got a glass of water. I was feeling sick. Not that bad but I felt sick. I took a drink of the water and emedently spit it back in the sink and began coughing.

"Alex!" Jake ran in and helped me sit down at the table. "What happened!"

"I just drank water. It tasted and felt like, battery acid or somthing."

"What? Is it a side effect of drinking blood."

"It shouldn't be. Carlise said I can live off either one no problem."

"Then let's talk to Carlise. He might know somthing.

"Ok. I'll go get my things." I was really thirsty though.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my closes off the floor and put them in my bag. Then I went and got my brushes and put them in too. Then I saw the bag of blood Carlise gave me. I picked it up and stared at it for a moment. Then I opened the bag and drank some. As I did my thirst lessened.

"Alex?" Jake said. I turned around to see him standing in the door way. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry. I was thisty and water didn't work."

"It alright. Come on we need to talk to Carlise and find out what's wrong. Drink that on the way."

"Ok." I zipped up my bag and we went down staris. We got to his truck and I threw my bag in the back. We got in and drove off. When I got thristy again I dranl some more.

"Any idea why you only keeping THAT down?"

"No. Do you think it has somthing to do with the moon?"

"Why the moon?"

"Leo said my eyes would be red and I would have great strength during a full moon."

"I don't know. I don't think so though." he parked in the driveway and I grabbed my bag out of the back. When we walked into the house Alice was waiting for us.

"Well you guys were sure busey last night huh?" She laughed.

"You saw?"

"Yep. Don't worry though. Nobody else knows."

"Not even dad?"

"Nope. I was out when I got the vision."

"Ok." I relaxed. Then Jake's phone went off.

"It's Sam. I'll be right back." He walked off into the kitchen and answered it. I sat on the sofa with Alice.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"Alice!"

"Just answer me please Alex."

"Fine. It was really nice. It one the best night of life. Ok I answered you. Now, I've got a big problem."

"Ok what's going on?"

"Ever since this morning I can't keep anything down, except blood."

"Have you tryed regular water?"

"Yep. It felt and tasted like drinkig battery acid."

"Sound like what happens when we drink it. Do you think it has something to do with last night?"

"How could it?"

"I don't know. Don't worry we'll talk to Carlise."

"Allright." Then Jake walked in.

"He Sam needs me. Will you be alright with Alice?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I'll see you later then." He ran back out to his truck and left. I went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to try and drink some water again." I poured myself a glass of water and drank it. No sooner do I force myself to to swallow I started coughing.

"Alex are you ok?" Alice said. I felt like I was going to be sick. I ran into the bathroom and did. I was in there for about 10 minutes. After I was done I went to the sink and washed up. I looked in the mirror and I didn't look well. I came out and Alice handed me a glass with a thin red liquid.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I took some of the blood from your bag and watered it down, then I put some medcine in it. Try and drink it." I took the glass from her hand and took a drink. Just like before I couldn't do it. I went back into the bathroom and got sick again. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at her.

"Ok. How about this. No more water at all until we know whats wrong."

"Sounds good. Go lay down in the living room and I'll call Carlise." I walked into the living room and ploped into the couch. Alice walked outside with her phone. I just layed there. I felt sick to my stomach and was thirsty. I sat up and noticed the blood in the kitchen. I walked over and picked it up. I started drinking it again. Actually I drank it all. Then Alice walked in.

"Ok Alex, Carlise said to drink a little bit of blood to keep from getting dehydrated, and lay down so-Alex!"

"Sorry. I was really thirsty."

"Well no more, now go lay down. Carlise'll be here soon." She took the bag away and I went and sat on the couch. It didn't take long for Carlise to get home. He walked in the door and took off his coat.

"Hey Alex. Alice said you're having trouble keeping things down."

"Except for blood. I don't know why."

"Well what did you do last night?"

"Ummm I just uh went to Charlie's and went to bed."

"Ok." He listened to my heart and breathing. "Everything seems fine. It could be just because you haven't drinken blood all your life and your body's just getting use to it.I don't think we have anything to worry about. Just drink some blood every now and then. I'll get some more and we'll see what happens. Alright?"

"Ok. Thanks Carlise."

"No problem." he got his things togeather and left. I just stayed in bed all day. I was always so tired. Jake came by but left because I was asleep. At night I got up and went down stairs to get a drink.

"Alex." My dad said. He looked at the glass I had in my hand. "You've had enough today. Go to sleep."

"Just one glass."

"Fine." I filled the glass, drank it and went to bed. I hoped this would go away soon but it didn't. In fact this kep going for almost three months. I was tired, thirsty, and getting sick every once in a while. After the first month I walked down stairs. I was still in my pajamas. I looked over in the living room and saw Jake.

"You don't look so good." he said. I walked over to him.

"I don't feel so good either. I don't get it. I feel sick alot, I'm tired all the time, and I'm almost always hungry." Jake felt my head.

"You feel warm. It could just be the flu."

"Ya." I got a feeling I was going to be sick again. "I'll be right back." I ran into the bathroom and go sick. I walked out. "I'm going to bed."


	21. I'm What?

After a good few months I finally got out of the house. Emily had called wanting to do something. So we went to her house for a while. We just sat in her living room talking. Talking about me and Jake, how had been feeling, everything.

"So you and Jake actually went all the way?"

"Yep."

"And the next morning all this started?"

"Ya."

"Come here." She grabbed me and pulled me into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" She placed me on a scale and I looked at it. "No way."

"Aren't you unable to gain weight?"

"Yeah Carlise even said so. Is it broken?"

"No we just got this." She took me to her car.

"Where are we going?"

"The store."

"Why"

"Alex, I'm pretty sure your pregnant."

"What? I can't be...I'm not able too, or at least that's what we thought."

"Well maybe you should've gone to doctor after the 1st month. Nobody's just sick for 3 months.

"Carlise said it was nothing."

"Do you believe that?"

"No not anymore."

Well than." She parked and we went inside. Emily grabbed one and went to pay for it.

"Alex?" I turned around and saw Seth.

"Oh hey Seth."

"What are you doing here?"

"Emily's getting something."

"Oh well I thought I'd come say hi. How you doing? I heard you were sick."

"Ya I'm doing better now."

"That's good. Well I got to go. Bye."

"Bye." Emily and I left. We got back to her house and I went to take the test.

We sat there waiting. Then it beeped. We both ran over to it. I was scared to looked, so Emily did.

"Two bars." she said. My eyes widened.

"What?" I grabbed the test from her hands and looked at the 2 bars on the screen. "What's 2 bars?"

"Alex I told you before-"

"What's 2 bars Emily." I snapped.

"Possitive."

"No." I walked out of the bathroom. "No no no no. I can't be...I mean...It was one time. Just once. Can I even have a baby?"

"Alex are you ok?" Emily said coming from the bathroom.

"Yeah I, I just need to go home." I went outside and to my dad's car. I didn't want to go home. Not with all this. So I went down to the beach. I walked along the sand and then took out my phone. I made an appointment with a doctor outside of town. If I went in town this would some how get Carlise and then to my dad.

"What's wrong?" I turned to see Jacob behind me with Jared, Paul, and Seth. "Are you still sick?"

"No no I'm not sick. I'm..." I let out a sigh and walked down the beach. Jacob and the other ran after me.

"Alex what's wrong?" I turned around.

"Man she looked shocked. I bet you guys 30 bucks she pregnant." Paul said.

"Oh you're on man." the other 2 said. I felt tears come to my eyes, Jake smacked them on the back of the head, I went to the car. Jake came after me again. I opened the caar door but before I got in Jake closed it.

"Alex what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Paul's right!" I said loudly and ran into his arm crying. He wrapped his arms around me.

"What?"

"Jake I-I'm...pregnant." He pulled back and looked at me a little shocked.

"As in you're having a baby? Mine?" I nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Well I don't if the test is wrong but all the signs are there. I'm made an appointment outside of town so my parents don't find out."

"Are you ready for a baby?" I crossed me arms.

"I don't know. What about you."

"I'm not sure either. At least if you stop aging we'll have a baby."

"True." He hugged me gently. The boys came running up.

"So you guys going to be parent?"

"As of now, yes." Jacob said.

"Pay up guys." Paul said. Jarred and Seth both payed Paul the money. Jake looked at me.

"When your appointment?"

"Tomarrow."

"It's alright if I take you right?"

"Ya of course but, don't you have patrol?"

"We'll cover for you Jake." Jarred said.

"Thanaks guys." After I went to Jake's house. I was going to stay the night there and then go to my appointment. This was a long day. All my problems were growing. Now another one poped up. I didn't care. I was going to keep moving forward.


	22. Doctor's Appointment

After hanging with the boys at the beach Jake made them swear not to tell anyone about the baby. They did of course. When it was late and getting dark we left and went to Jake's house. On the way home I called mom and let her know where I was going. She said it was fine. We got in the house and I went to get in my pajamas, then I got a phone call. I looked at my phone and it was Leo.

"Leo what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Umm well Kathrine wants to see you."

"She wants to see me now?"

"Yeah."

"Umm, well I'm at Jacob's-"

"I know. Kathrine told me. I'm almost there. Hurry up and be outside." then he hung up. I walked out into the living and grabbed my jacket. As I was putting it on Jake got off the couch.

"Are you leaving?" he said.

"I'll be right back." I said. I didn't want to tell him I was going to see the women who's put me through hell.

"Are you going to see her?"

"Ya. I have to go see Kathrine. I'll be back soon." I went to the door.

"Alex!" he walked over to me. "You can't go alone. Not now."

"I'll be fine. Leo'll be with me."

"Oh so now I have to trust the guy that trys to steal you away?"

"You can trust him to help me. He knows I don't feel the same way about him but he won't let me get hurt." I took a deep breathe. "Jake. I have to go. If I don't she'll kill everyone I know. Then she'll kill me. I promise I'll be back and come back that way I left." I walked out the door and found Leo parked outside and I got in the car. Leo drove off.

"Emily told me. Have you told Jake yet?"

"Ya. He's taking it better than I thought he would. Does Kathrine know?"

"Umm ya I...I think so." I started getting worried. "Don't worry. She's not going to do anything."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. She won't kill you over a baby."

"I'm not worried about me I'm worried about-"

"She won't kill your baby either. She kind of think of you as her daughter." I looked at him.

"What are you talking about? She has a daughter?"

"She had a daughter. Her name was Jenesa. She was a half vampire, just like you. She was killed by the Voultori though."

"So what's all this got to do with me?"

"I guess you just remind her a lot of her daughter. Who knows. It's Kathrine."

"So is she replacing her daughter with me?"

"I can't really say." WE would have talked more but we arrived at the red bridge. We walked inside and saw Kathrine talking with Trey. They looked over at us.

"Hello Alex." Kathrine said. She walked over to us. "How are things going?"

"Alright I guess."

"I hear that wolf of yours imprinted on you...and...some, other news." She looked at me, my stomach, and then back at me. "Is it true?"

"As of now, yes." She grabbed my wrist and put a bottle in my hand.

"Take these every night before bed."

"Why?"

"If you put them in a glass of blood they'll dissolve. You won't even be able to tell they're there. This way, the baby can get enough nutrients." I looked at her.

"You're helping?"

"Of course. After all soon you'll stop aging. At least you can continue the blood line." She started to walk away.

"Hold on." She turned around. "I was told I had a chance of of not aging past 18. So then how do you know I will?" She was silent. Then it hit me. "Drinking blood. Drinking blood makes my vampire half stronger. You want me to stop aging." She just smiled a bit and was still silent. Thats when I Knew I was right. "Why?" She just turned around and started walking away. I took a step towards her. "Kathrine!" Trey stopped me.

"Come on." he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. Thinking about what would happen I just went with him. I didn't try to fight back. Leo and Trey drove me back to Jacob's house. When I opened the door Jacob was on the couch and as soon as I closed the door Jacob ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" he said.

"Ya. Uh she gave me these. She says they'll give the baby nutrients." I said as I was showing him the bottle of tablets.

"Can you keep them down?"

"Only one way to find out." I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. I filled it with blood and put a tablet in and waited fro them to dissolve. Once they did I drank the whole glass and nothing happened. I didn't feel sick or get sick. I was fine.

"Wow. Any idea why that works?" Jacob said looking at the bottle.

"I don't know but Kathrine's up to something. If I keep drinking blood I'm going to stop aging."

"She knows? 100% know?"

"Yep." I sighed. "Ugh I hate this! All I wnt is to live my own life the way I want to but, everyone'strying to decide for me."

"Nobody can decide for you. It's your life so you decide. You decide if you want to stop aging. You decide whether you want to keep and raise this baby. It's your choice." He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I want ti live and die like a normal person, I want, to raise this baby but," My eyes started to water, "I don't want to raise it like this. Not with all this shit happening."

"I know. Come on it's getting late."

We went into his room to go to sleep. Like always he slept on the floor. He sat next to the bed by me until I fell asleep though. I couldn't sleep. I was so worried. I had a vampire who wanted me dead, another vampire using me for something, and now I was having a baby? All I ever wanted was a normal life. To grow up and make friends, go to school, grow up, and make something out of my life. Every time I remember what Jacob told me. I'm not normal, nothing about me or my life never had nor will ever, be normal. I knew that. Thinking of that, I fell asleep.

I woke up at eight in the morning. I got dressed in grey sweat pants and a blue tank top. I put my shoes on and grabbed my jacket and left. I looked for Jacob but instead I ran into Billy.

"Morning Alex. Jake's outside waiting fro you."

"Thanks." I grabbed my bag and went out the front door. Jacob was unloading something from the back of his truck. I walked over.

"Hey." he said closeing the back. "Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Seattle right?"

"Ya. We should get there just in time." We got in the truck and drove off. We arrived at the doctors office and made it just in time. When we got there they gave me an ultrasound and then Jacob and I waited for the doctor. Then he came in.

"Hello I'm Dr. James." he said.

"I'm Alex."

"I'm Jake." Jake shook his hand.

"Are you the father?" Dr. James asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, well everything looks good. The baby's at, four and a half months, and looks healthy. It looks like both of you are doing great. Now Alex, you're 17 correct?"

"Yes." I said.

"Do either of your parents know about your pregnancy?"

"Um no we havn't told them yet."

"Alright. Well do you have a doctor back in Forks?"

"Dr. Carlise Cullen."

"I see. Well I would talk to your families and check in with Dr. Cullen and go from there, but everything looks fine."

"Thank you Dr." Jake said. Then the doctor left and we signed out.


	23. Surprise Dad!

After we signed out and left we headed for the beach. I had to think of how I was going to tell them. Mostly my dad. He wasn't happy when he found out I was in love with a werewolf and now I'm pregnant with Jacob's child? He was going to freak.

"So, how are we going to do it?" Jake asked. I turned towards him.

"What?"

"Tell everyone. About the baby?"

"I...I don't know. I just don't want to disappoint him again. The last time, we yelled at each other. Throught most of my life it's just been me keeping secrets from him. When he found out everything I could tell how he felt."

"we have to tell them thought. This isn't the kind of thing you hide. Not to mention Carlise needs to know."

"Ya I just don't how to do it."

"I'll be right next to you. The whole time." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks." When we got to the beach we just went down and sat on the sand. It was gorgous out. The sky, the water, everything.

"So...there is another thing we need to do." Jake said. I turned to him.

"What?"

"We need to pick a name for the baby." We laughed. "So what do you think?"

"Well." I looked at the water again. "If it's a girl I want to name her Abigal Diane."

"Nice. What about if it's a boy?"

"I don't now. You pick the boy's name."

"Alright. Let's see...how about...Dylan."

"I like it." We laughed for a while. I want it to take your last name."

"You don't want it be a Cullen?"

"It will be, I just want it have it's father's name." He shook his head.

After talking we decided to tell Jake's dad first, then go talk to my family. So we drove to Jacob's house hoping his dad was there. He was. We sat on the couch across from him.

"Dad. We need to talk to you. It's important." Billy turned off the tv and looked at us. Jake took a deep breathe. "Dad I don't really know how to say this but umm, you're going to be...a grandfather." Billy's eyes widened for a moment.

"Really?" That's a bit of a surprise. Are you sure?"

"Ya. I went to the doctor today." I said. "Everything's going great."

"That's good. Have you told your parents yet?"

"No sir not yet."

"Well you'll have to tell them sooner or later. Good luck Alex." I nodded and then we left. We headed to my house. I wanted to at least tell Carlise. When we got there my dads car wasn't there. We went inside and only Carlise, Alice, and Jasper were home.

"Carlise? Can we talk to you outside please?" He got up and walked outside with us. We told him everything. The baby, what's been happening, I even showed him the tablets Kathrine gave me. I also asked him not to say anything to dad yet, and told him why.

"I understand. You will need to tell him soon though. It's been three months." he said.

"I know. I just, have to think of how I'm going to. I wanted to tell you because then you can do the check ups without me having to go out of town all the time."

"Right. The doctor you went to said everything was going normally?"

"Ya." That's what worred me the most was it was going to be mostly like a vampire. Like when my mom had me.

"Hopfully this will go normally. As for these," he looked at the bottle of tablets, "keep taking them. If the baby is barly a vampire than these will keep it alive." he gave me back the bottle.

"Ok. thanks for everything Carlise." I said.

"No problem." we went back inside the house.

"Alex! Get your butt up here now!" Alice yelled from her room. I walked up leaving Jacob down stairs. I walked into Alice's room and she closed and lock the door.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"We've got a problem."

"What?"

"I had a vision today. Wanna tell me somthing about that?"

"I can't say anything because I don't know what your vision was."

"I saw you in a hospital. You were laying on a bed, having a baby. Now you wanna talk?"

"How did you see that? It's not a decision."

"I saw it when you decided to keep the baby."

"Oh. Right. Sorry?"

"So...is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know yet. didn't you see?"

"No I didn't. How's Jake taking all of this?"

"He's taking it well. Wait. Dad doesn't know does he?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"You are going to tell him right?"

"Of course. I'm just thinking on how to."

"I understand. I don't even know how Edward will react. When do you plan on telling him?"

"Next month at the lastest. I'm just, afraid."

"Of what?"

"That he'll be disappointed in me again. That he'll be bad at me and hate me."

"He won't hate you. Shocked a little bit but, never in this life time, could he ever hate you. He loves you Alex, alot."

"I know. I just don't want him to think horribly of me."

"He won't. I say we tell him tonight. All of us. Everyone in this house right now knows."

"You told Jasper!"

"And you told Carlise. So why not?"

"Alright. We'll tell him tonight." We went down stairs and waited for my dad to come home. It was around seven when everyone came home. We gathered everyone in the living room and Jake and I stood up in front of everyone.

"Umm we have something very important to tell you guys." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared down. "I...umm, I'm pregnant." I looked up to see everyone's face. Those who didn't know looked shocked. Including my dad. I put my hands in my back pockets and waited.

"Awsome!" I looked over at Emmett. He was so happy for some reason. Rosealie smacked him and hes smile disappeared.

"How far?" my dad said. I looked at him.

"Um over three months."

"Three months? And you didn't tell us?"

"I didn't find out until two days ago."

"You should have told us when you found out." My dad stood up. "Is it Jake's?"

"Edward." mom said.

"Alex!" My dad yelled. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and opened them again. "Is it Jake's?"

"Ya it is. Dad I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen I promise. Please don't me mad at me."

"Alex with all that's going on why didn't you do somthing?"

"Edward!" my mom yelled.

"No Bella. You know why this isn't a good time."

"I don't care. Alex might not have another chance." my dad looked at me.

"Are you keeping it?"

"Ya we are." I said. "Don't worry though, I don't expect any help from you." I walked towards the stairs when Alice got up.

"Alex."

"No Alice." I turned around to face her. "This is why I didn't want to tell him." I turned back around and went up to my room and locked the door. I went straight to bed after taking my tablet.

_Hey guys! Hope you like how it's going. Do you guys think Alex's pregnacy was too soon or the right time. Most of the upcoming story has to do with the baby causing more problems with Alex and her family. Also with more trouble. I just want to know if guys think I'm going to fast. Thanks!_


	24. Not a chapter

_Hey guys! Just wanted to clear somthing up. One of my friends who was helping me with Black Rose was confused. There are 2 emilys in this story. The one who took Alex to get the pregnancy test was charater I made up. Sam's Emily does show up later but I just wanted to clear that up incase anyone else was confused._


	25. Flour War

I didn't sleep well last night. I knew he wouldn't be happy but, the way he reacted was so...different. I got up and brushed my hair and teeth, and put my hair in a pony tail. I walked down stairs and saw my mom.

"Morning Alex." she said.

"Morning. Where's dad?" I asked.

"At work. Everyone is out too."

"Are you mad at me too?" She turned towards me.

"I was never mad. Shocked maybe, but not mad. Remeber I had you when I thought Edward and I couldn't. You didn't know you could- well we all, thought you couldn't but, you are and you might not have another chance. Your father thinks it will get you killed. It's not that he's mad at you for getting pregnant, he thinks it'll make things worse."

"With kathrine?" my mom shook her head. "Kathrine already knows. In fact she's helping me. She gave these tablets to take for the baby."

"And you're taking them!"

"Carlise said I should."

"Alright. So is your pregnancy going normal or a little faster?"

"Well I started getting bigger. I think I'm going like two months faster."

"We'll have Carlise check on things tonight. If you need any cloths you can wear some of mine."

"Thanks mom." I went up stairs and to my room to get dressed. A lot of my cloths were getting small on me so I just wore sweats. I walked down stairs and got in my moms car. I drove to Charlies. Jacob was still out. He wasn't going to be back for another hour. So I thought I'd tell Charlie myself. Nobody has yet. They're all trying too soak it all in.

I pulled in and turned off the car. I walked in and he was in the kitchen, sitting at the table. He looked over then turned back to push some paper's out of the way and turned back.

"Hey Alex. Having family troubles again?" he asked.

"Ya but, it's different kind of family trouble."

"So what is it umm...teenage vampire trouble?" we both chuckled a little.

"No. It's more like...teenage...pregnancy problem." He looked at me shocked a little.

"What?" I chuckled nervously for a second.

"In umm about five to six months, I'm going to be a-a a mom." I looked down. I didn't want to look at him if was going to yell at me too.

"This happened around six months ago?" he said calmly. I nodded me head. "When?"

"The night Jake stayed here with me. When you were working late." He stood up and took a step forward.

"Wow. Is it...is it Jake's?" he crossed his arms.

"Ya it is. I found out a few days ago, and told my parents last night. I knew they hadn't told you yet and I wanted to."

"Well thank you Alex." He walked over and hugged me. Afterwards it was almost 10:30. I walked out of the house and got into the car. I drove over to Sam's house. I pulled up and everyone came running out. The wolves, Emily, and Jake came running out of the woods. I was a little early meeting him. I got out of the car and Jake hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"I told Charlie today." I said.

"How did he take it? He doesn't want to shoot me does he?"

"No. He was shocked a bit but he took it better than my dad."

"Well that's some good news. Come on in." Jake and everyone else led me inside. Inside I got tackled with hugs from everyone. They were all congratulating me, wishing me good luck, and laughing. When the wolves were done I walked over to Emily and gave her a hug. I hadn't seen Emily in forever. The only Emily I've been hanging out with latly is one I used to go to school with.

"Hi Alex. How's everything?" she said.

"Alright. At home it's not so fun though."

"Ya Jake told us about late night. Do you have any idea why he reacted like that?"

"Not really. It's just my dad."

"Well you're welcome to stay here any time." I nodded my head and we sat down at the table. I stared out side the glass sliding door. It was sunny out. I loved the trees when it was sunnt out.

While the guys did their own thing Emily and I talked. She wanted to know everythng about the baby.

"So what are you going to name it?"

"If it's a girls we're naming it Abigal and if it's a boy we're naming it Dylan."

"You haven't found out if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"No. Carlise's going to check tonight. He want to check on how things are going."

"Well I'm sure everything's fine."

"I'm about two months faster though. So Carlise wants me to be careful."

"Well sure. That's normal. I mean he's family and only wants to make sure things are fine."

"I know that. I just don't really feel like staying with my dad. I don't really want to raise a baby around things like that."

"Depends on how you're looking at it."

"What do you mean it depends?"

"Well I'm not trying to be mean or insult any of the Cullens but, with all the things that happen around you're family would you still want it be around that? Plus they travel alot."

"I know. Those are thing I've been thinking about for a while. I get myself in enough trouble as it is too. And I know Jake has to stay here. I don't want to take his child away from him." I looked down at my hands.

"Plus what if I stop aging?"

"Would it make a difference?"

"Well ya. I'd watch everyone around me, even my own child grow up and die while I...I stay the same."

"Ok. I think we've covered enough on the depressing topics for today. Let's talk and do something fun. The guys'll be back, hungry soon. Do you know how to cook?"

"A little. Not much." Emily got up and walked to the counters.

"Well how about you start learning?" She smiled and I walked over to help her.

We cooked so much I though we were going to run out of stuff. We cooked things like cookies, brownies, basically sweets. Emily said they were the guy's favorites. I bumped into Emily while she was doing somthing with flour. It spilled every where and all we could do was laugh. We tryed to clean it up real good. It didn't take long until we got into a flour fight. Before long we were both cover in flour. We sat on the floor, flour everywhere, just staring and laughing at each other. We heard the guys walked in and we could tell they noticed the flour everywhere because it got quiet real quick. We stood up so the boys could see us and they all started alughing when they saw us. We started laughing again too.

"What the hell happened?" Paul asked.

"Well," Emily said.

"It started out with cooking," I said.

"They Alex bumped me and spill flour everywhere."

"As we were cleaning it up we were joking around and before we knew it it turned, into a flour war." we all laughed again.

"Well why don't you girls go clean up. We'll start cleaning." Sam said.

"You mean eating." Emily said.

"Why can't we do both?" Seth asked. We all laughed again.

"Just save us some. We cooked it all."

Then Emily and I went up stairs and washed up. Emily also let me wear some of her close so I could wash mine. Luckly they fit. This was one of the funest days I've had in a while. I wish everyday was like this.


	26. Everything FineRight?

Emily let me wear a pair of light blue sweat pants and a grey shirt. They fit better than mine. I had to get some bigger stuff. I would have to go with my mom. I if went shopping with Alice she'd go nuts. We walked back down stairs and sat down at the table. They guys had cleaned up almost everything. Then they took a break to start eating.

"Go ahead Alex." Emily said. "Eat something."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Come on. You gotta eat now."

"I can't."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Ya I'm fine. I just can't keep anything down. That's why I have these tablets. I take them everynight before bed and everythings fine."

"Ah. I see."

"Well what time does the monster want you home?" Paul joked. We all laughed. I knew he was talking about my dad.

"Before it gets too late. My mom wants Carlise to check on things. Plus my mom's excited to see if it's a boy or a girl."

"I am too." Jake said and sat next to me. "I gotta prove to these guys that lil Jake here's a boy."

"Lil Jake? I thought you said Dylan if it's a boy?" I said.

"I changed my mind." We all laughed.

"Ok then." We laughed again. Jake looked at the clock.

"Well, it's almost eight. Let's get going. I'll get you stuff from Emily tomarrow."

"Alright." I got up and Emily gave me a hug. "I'll wash these and have Jake bring them back." She shook her head and then of course EVERYONE had to give a big hug goodbye. The one thing that sucks about going over there is all the hug I get everytime I get out of the car.

We drove my mom's car back home. Jake said he'd get his truck later. I was really nervous about going inside. After last night, I did't really want to see my dad. It was hard enough thinking about what he said but then I thouight about what I said.

_"Don't worry though, I don't expect any help from you."_

I couldn't beilve I told my dad I expected him not to help. He probably thinks I told him that I didn't want his help. That I hated him. I don't. I love my dad. I don't like the way he reacts to something. Like when he found out about Jake, or the vampires after me, and then the baby. I also didn't like the over protection, thinking I can't handle myself. It was a full moon too. I was stronger now. When we got to my house I stayed in the car. Jacob came over and opened the door.

"Come on." he said. I looked at him. "Come on you got to do it sooner or later."

"But the things I said...they were...awful. He thinks I hate him doesn't he?"

"No. He thinks you're making a mistake but when does he not? Come on. You can do it." I undid my seat belt and walked in the house. My dad was in the living room watching tvwith Emmett and my mom. Carlise walked in and stopped when he saw us.

"Hello Alex. Come on. Let's check up on things." I nodded and walked in the back room. He did the ultrasound and then a blood test. When he was waiting for the results I went back out and Jake and I sat on the other end of the living room. I didn't even look at my father. I didn't want to see the look on his face.

"Jake!" Alice called from upstairs. "Come here I need your help."

"Be right back." he said and then went to see what she wanted.

"Alex." I turned around and saw my dad standing right behind me. "Can we talk?"

"Talk? Or yell?"

"Talk." I stood up and crossed my arms. "I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I shouldn't have yelled and said the things I did." For once he was saying sorry? Please tell me I'm not dreaming.

"It's fine. I'm sorry too. For not telling you when I found out, for all the secrets, and for the things I said last night."

"You shouldn't have to apologise to me. I over reacted and made you feel like I didn;t want a part of it. I want to be there for you when you need me. For you...and the baby." My eyes watered and I hugged him.

"Thanks." I fought back the tears and wipped them away. Then Carlise came out.

"Well...Alice! Jacob! Come down here." he yelled. Everyone gathered in the living room. Jake came over and stood beside me. "Well Alex, Jacob. Looks like as of now, you're having a girl." Jake and I smiled. "And she's very healthy. Everythings going just fine."

"Thank you Carlise." Jake said.

"You're welcome. Alex you should take your pill and go to bed."

"It's only like 8: 30." I said.

"Well you've got a big day coming tomarrow."

"Just go sleep. Ok Alex?" my dad said. I looked at Jake.

"You should get some sleep. You've had...an exciting day." We laughed.

"Ok. Fine. You are going to be up later right?" I asked.

"Ya. Promise." Then I went up stairs and took the tablet and got ready for bed. I layed down and waited for Jake. Then I heard what they were saying.

"So he told you this?"

"Yes. We don't have much time. Her plans go into action in about two weeks. This friday we have to do it. We missed the last time we can't now."

"So what all of us plus Sam and the others?"

"We don't have another choice." It was silent for a while. "Alex...isn't the only one in danger now."

"We have to think of the whhole town too. Plus if they come after Alex, the baby's in danger too."

"Alright. We're in too. I'll tell them what's going on tomarrow."

"Thank you. You'd better get up there before she comes down looking for you."

"Right." Then Jake came up. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. He came in closed the door and layed beside me. I tryed to ignore it for now and went to sleep.


	27. Family

Kathrine haunted my dreams that night. I hoped she wasn't the reason they were worried last night. I got up and found that Jacob had left. I got up and walked down stairs. All the guys except for Emmett were gone.

"Hey Alex." Alice said skipping over. "Sleep well?"

"I guess. Where's all the guys at?"

"Umm one's right here." Emmett said.

"Are you sure?" He gave me a sarcastic smile and I returned with my own.

"They're out. Jacob had to go to Sam's but will be back later." my mom said. I shook my head.

"Now go get dressed. We have to get you some new closes." Alice said. I groaned. "Alex come on. It'll be just us girls..." she looked over at Emmett. "And Emmett."

"Ya why is he here? If you wanted to have a girls day?"

"Rose is making me carry everything that's why."

"Ah I see." Rosalie laughed.

"Now got get dressed. Hurry." Alice pushed me up the stairs.

"Ok ok." I said laughing a little. I went to my room and put on my light purple tank top, grey sweats, and a white button up shirt but left it un buttoned. I brushed my hair and put it up in a pony tail. Then put in my black sneakers and walked down.

"Ok. Got it." I heard my mom say. "We're about to leave soon. No she's upstairs getting dressed." I stayed up stairs and listened. "Ya I know. Take her out of town. Ya. Alright see you later on." Then I went down. She turned around.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Your father. He's going to be home late tonight. Come on. The others are waiting." We went out to the car and Esme wasn't there.

"Where's Esme? I thought she was going?"

"No she's staying home. It's just us five."

"Alright then." Something was up. They wanted to leave so fast, what I heard last night, and what I heard today. Why won't they just tell me. It's not like I'm going to risk anything at this moment in time. I just ignored it though. I got in the car and acted like it was a normal day.

They took me way out of town. I think we even went out of state. I'm not sure. They took me to a store so I could buy some maternity closes. I didn't get much. I got a black, red, and green shirts, then I got a bunch of purple and blue ones. After I said I had enough we went to other stores so the others could shop. of course it was all girl stores though. Emmett looked bored. I felt kind of bad.

"Emmett," He looked over at me. "If you want you and I can go to a guys store or a sports place."

"No I'm fine. How you doing?"

"Alright. When are we going home?"

"When the girls are done. Trust me, this could take hours. Alice and Rose are shopping." We both laughed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you guys know something about Kathrine? I haven't heard from her for a while." He was silent for a while.

"I don't think it's fair either Al, but Edward doesn't want us to say anything until he's 100% possitive."

"Possitive about what?" He looked down then back at me.

"I didn't tell you a thing, but Leo called and said that Kathrine might be putting her plan into action early."

"What?"

"That's why the girls took you shopping and I had to come along. If they got too close and one of Kathrine's freaks came after you, you can't really put up much of a fight right now."

"So what's everyone else doing?"

"Well Esme and Sam are watching Charlie and the rest are looking for Kathrine's den. If they can't find it then they plan on trying to get her out so they can attack."

"They're going to try and kill Kathrine!"

"Ya."

"That's crazy. She way stronger than any of you! She'll kill you guys."

"Well if she's noble she'll fight her own battle. We're not going to just let her use you as a tool for her revange."

"Revange?"

"While you stayed at Jake's we talked with Leo some more. She needs a half vampire to drink the Count's blood, but she chose you because you look like Lady Jenesa."

"Who?"

"Kathrine's daughter. She thinks of you as her. In the end thought it's just going to be your death. Your strong but his blood's just going to kill you."

"How do you know?"

"He's the strongest. oldest vampire to walk this planet. It would be stupid to think that even Carlise could do it."

"That's because a vampire can't. It would kill them."

"And how do you know it wouldn't kill you?"

"Because I'm still human. I'm still alive but I have the blood of a vampire. That's what makes me different. That's why there'e a chance I could. I'm still growing, I'm still getting stronger. Even you can't get any stronger Emmett. I'm just as strong as you sometimes but the diiference is I can get stronger."

"But what if you're not strong enough now? That's what we're all worried about. We don't want to take that chance. Mostly Edward and Bella. Jake too."

"I know I just...don't want you guys to see me as some weak human who can't protect herself."

"We don't. We think you're strong, but we're your family...We protect our family no matter what. Alex that mean even if you think you can do it we're still gonna be there fighting right beside you."

"I know. Thanks Emmett." I hugged him and mom and the girls came back. They were done and now they were on their way to another store. We went from store to store all day. Let me tell you it was the longest day I ever had in my whole life. Fun. But long.


	28. Make Plans

When we got finally got home we found everyone else home. Jake was too. In fact all the wolves were there. Emmett carried all the bags in and I went to sit on the couch by Jake.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"Why's everyone here?" Jake let out a sigh and looked over at Sam, who shook his head. Jake looked back at me.

"We've got trouble. Big trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Kathrine." my dad said. I looked at him.

"What about Kathrine?"

"We think she's going to try something soon."

"Like what?" He looked down then back to me.

"We don't know. We're pretty sure it involves you though."

"But that was obvious." Jarred said.

"Wait. If she is planning something we need to know for sure what it is." I looked at my dad. "AND...we need to know for sure it involves me before we go looking for trouble."

"What if we're not sure and it's too late?"

"What if she's doing something else and you make it worse? She could go on a rampage." He didn't say anything.

"Alex, what he's saying is we're not going to sit around and wait for her to strike. We want to beat her to it. Carlise's doing some reserch and when he gets back to us we're going to come up with a plan." Esme said.

"Reserch?"

"Reserch on the Count." my dad said.

"And how to kill a Countess." Jake said.

"What?" I stood up.

"There's got to be a trick to killing that bitch." Emmett said walking down the stairs."

"Ok I agree that it may come in handy later on but please tell me you're NOT going to use it right after you learn it." I said.

"Depends on Kathrine."

"You guys are nuts." I walked to the kitchen.

"Well Leo's coming over to tell us what's going on. You're welcome to join us." my dad said. I dropped my cup.

"Did you just say I could know what's going on the same time as the rest of you!" I said surprised.

"Ha ha."

"I think you should though." Jake said. "That way you now what to expect when the time comes."

"Alright. When's her coming?"

"Tonight."

So then I waited. Waited to find out how everything was going to go. If Kathrine was going to wait or put her plan into action now. It killed me to have to wait. I sat in the living room waiting for what felt like years. Then the someone knocked on the door. My dad was there in a second and opened the door. Leo hurried in and shut the door closed and let out a sigh.

"This is getting harder." He said. "I think she knows something's up." Leo and my dad joined the rest of us in the living room.

"So is she moving the date up?" Jake asked.

"I believe that she might. I'm not sure. She doesn't talk to me much anymore. I've tried talking to Trey but he won't say a word either."

"Trey?" my dad said.

"He's the guy who grabbed me from town the first time. The time I met Kathrine." I said. "Kathrine tells him just about everything."

"Well then why don't we talk to Trey then?" Jake said.

"That's just it." Leo said. "For some reason he's gone. Kathrine sent him somewhere for something. She never sends him away. She's up to something I just don't know what it is."

"She'd only send him away if it something really important." I had an idea of what was going on.

"Exactly. There's only one thing I can think of."

"She bringing in the Count isn't she?" Jake said.

"I'm not 100% sure but it's the only thing I can think of. She never has Trey leave. Never."

"I'll call Carlise. See if he found out anything." Esme said going into the kitchen.

"I'll tell Sam and the others." Jake said getting up and going outside with his cell.

"Emmett, Jasper." My dad said. Then all the guys and even the other went to the dinning room. They were thinking of a plan. It was just me and Leo in the living room now.

"So how's the baby?" he asked. I looked up and him across from me.

"Fine. It's a girl."

"Cool. You picked out a name for her?"

"Abigal. Abigal Diane."

"Nice. How much longer do you have?"

"Not sure. I'm going a little faster than normal."

"Ah."

"Ya." Then Esme came into the dinning room and Leo and I went to here what she was saying.

"Well Carlise found some of what he was looking for. He knows how to kill a Count and a Countess."

"How?" Emmett said.

"Just like in all the legends you need a wooden stake throught the heart."

"That's it?" Emmett said disappointed. "So we could of taken her out a long time ago?"

"Not exactly. It had to be wood from a certain type of tree which only the Volturi know the name and location of."

"Are you serious?" my dad yelled.

"Carlise's going to talk to them now. Hopefully they'll help."

"Ya like that'll happen. We'd have to be super lucky." Alice said.

"It's the only shot we have right now. All we can do really is hope they help us."

"Well just in case they won't I'm going to try just regular wood. Right now it's all we've got." My dad and Emmett went outside.

"Well I could find out the type of tree." Leo said.

"Really?" My mom said. "How?"

"Well I'm sure Kathrine told more than Trey about it. I'm sure Eric and Neal know."

"Can you aske them?"

"And are you sure they'd tell you?" Alice asked.

"Ya. They hate Kathrine. They only work for her because of Trey." He got out his phone and walked off. I turned back to everyone.

"Things are going to get bad aren't they?" I asked. My mom came over nad hugged me tight.

"Alex. Don't worry." She pulled away from me. "You're going to be fine. Understand me? We're not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know but, what if you guys aren't strong enough?"

"Don't worry. Right now it's the last thing you need. When Jake get's back I want you to relax. Leave this to us. ok?" I looked down. "Ok?"

"Ok." I said putting my head back up.

"Now go relax. I'll get you something to drink ok?"

"Alright." I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. I couldn't relax even if I wanted to. I just couldn't. I was starting to think I'd be better off away from all of this. If I was normal...If I was human.


	29. Am I?

"Alex! Alex wake up!" I heard my mom yell from down stairs. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in my room. I got out of bed and walked down stairs, still im my pajamas.

"Morning. Sleep well?" I came down and saw my mom in the kitchen. She looked different. She looked more...human. I noticed she was cooking. Then I looked in the dining room and saw a little girl with light brown hair down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She looked like she was maybe eleven or twelve. She was coloring or drawing or something.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Alex. Go get dressed. Hurry or you won't have time to eat." My mom said. "Your closes are layed out for you."

"Alright. Who she?" I pointed to the little girl.

"That's you sister remember? Renesmee. Still not remebering things huh?" **(N/A I added Renesmee in this chapter. When I started I did't know the real name of Ed n Bella's daughter. Ok back to story)**

"What are you talking about? I don't have a sister."

"Just go get dressed ok? We'll talk when you get down. Your father should be back soon."

"Ok?" I walked up stairs confused. What was going on? Mom and Dad couldn't have another child. So then...how did I have a...little sister? I walked in my room and saw light blue skinny jeans, a purple tanktop and a black button up over shirt layed out. Why would she lay out skinny jeans? I cant wear them right now. Then I put my hand on my stomach and it was smaller. I wasn't pregnant anymore. What the hell wwas going on? I got dressed and walked back down stairs. My dad was sitting next to Renesmee at the table and mom was putting food on the table.

"Morning Alexandria. Sleep well?" My dad said. He looked different too.

"I don't know. Will someone help me out?" I said sitting down at the table.

"What about?" Mom said sitting down. Everyone started grabbing what they wanted and started eating.

"You guys are eating."

"Of couse we are." Dad said. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know I'm just confused. I'm going to go and call Jake." I got up and started for my room.

"Who's Jake?" Mom said. I turned around.

"You don't remeber Jake? And where's everyone else?"

"Who?"

"Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, everyone."

"Grampa and Gramma went home. They won't be back until the holidays." Renesmee said.

"And when did you guys have another kid? You guys can't have anymore kids."

"Alex what are you talking about. We had Renesmee twelve years ago remember?" Mom said.

"Maybe she shouldn't go today. It looks like she's still recovering." Dad said.

"Recovering?" I said. Mom got up and wakled over to me.

"Over the summer, you were in a car accident. You lost most of your short term memory. After...you woke up from your coma."

"Wait what? No. I was just in the living room and Dad and Emmett were out making wooden stakes to kill Kathrine, and I...I was pregnant with...Jacob's baby and...are you guys...human?"

"What are you talking about? Of cousre we're human. Why wouldn't we be?" Then Alice came in the frount door. She was the same as them.

"Alice!" Renesmee said running over and hugging Alice.

"Hey Nessie. Hey look at you Alex. Looking forward to school today?"

"Alice could you take Renesmee to school please?" Mom asked.

"What about Alex?"

"Alex is still recovering. She's not going." Dad said.

"But the doctor said she should. That it would help her memory come back and Jason waiting for her."

"I guess if Jason's looking after her." Dad said. "Alex your bag's in your room. Better hurry before your late." I didn't say anything. I just went to my room and grabbed the silver and black book bag and my phone and left. I left with Alex and Renesmee. I was heading towards the frount passenger seat when I heard Alice.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"Huh?"

"You're driving today." She threw me the keys and even though I didn't like what was going on I still smiled. I got to drive Alice's car. It was the same one I remebered. She never let me drive it before and now I was a little happy. I got in the driver seat and waited for the other's to get it. When they did I took off.

"So drop Nessie off first and then we'll go meet Jason at your school."

"Ok. Who's Jason?"

"You don't remeber Jason either? Man it's like nothing's come back at all over the whole summer."

"Alice...You seem like the same Alice I remember. Can I talked to you after school please?"

"Sure Lex."

"Lex?"

"Ya. What's wrong I've always called you that."

"You used to call me Al."

"Alright. What ever you say. Al." I smiled. After we dropped off Renesmee we went to the high school. I parked the car and then Alice helped me fine this Jason guy.

"So who's Jason?"

"Jason is the captain of the football team and your father's favorite boyfriend."

"he's my boyfriend?" She shook her head. "What happened to Jake?"

"Jake who?"

"Jacob Black."

"Bella's friend? Alex he's like seventeen, eighteen years older than you. Oh here he is." I looked over joping for Jake but instead found a guy about my dad's height with dark brown eyes and short black hair. He was pretty built too.

"Hey Alex. Alice."

"Hey Jason. Umm Alex is still having trouble remebering so take it slow. She doesn't really remeber you either."

"Alright. Well I talk to the dean and I have the same schedule as Alex so I can look after her. You know incase anything happens."

"Great. Well Al, I will see you after school alright?"

"Alright." Then Alice left and I turned my attention to Jason.

"Well if you really don't remember me then let me reintrodunce myself. I'm Jason Carson. Do I at least get a hug? Not trying to be too pushy I just...I've been worried about you." He reminded me alot of Jake. They looked totally different but he acted just like him. I gave him a hug and he smiled. "Come on and I'll help to class." He showed me around school. Leo and Emily weren't there. I didn't know what was going on. I was so confused. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming. I felt real. Could all that be a dream? The vampires, me being pregnant, the wolves...Jake. I just couldn't beileve the love I had for him wasn't real. I couldn't.

We were in the middle of English class and I couldn't take it. This life. I had to see him. I packed up my things and grabbed my bag. I walked out of the room.

"Miss Cullen." The teacher said. I kept walking though. I heard someone come after me.

"Alex!" It was Jaosn. "Alex stop!" He grabbed my arm and I turned around. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I have to do something."

"Like what?"

"Nothing that has to do with you. Ley me go I'll call my mom and tell her what's going on."

"You could get lost."

"I know my way around Forks!" I yelled and pulled away from him.

I walked out of the school. I didn't have a car so I walked all the way to Jakes. By the time I got there it was late, dark. I walked up to Jake's house and knocked on the door. His dad opened it.

"Is Jacob here?" I asked.

"Yes. Jake! Someone's here for you." He went back in the room and Jake came to the door. Just the way I remebered him.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey. Do I know you?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He closed the door and we went to the back yard.

"You don't know who I am do you?" I asked.

"You look a little fimliar but I can't say."

"My name's Alex. Can I ask you something an you promise to tell me the truth?"

"Sure?"

"Do you know anything about werewolves?" He stiffened up and I knew he was still one. At least he was the same.

"They're just fantasy."

"No they're not. I know you're one. I know werewolves and vampires exist."

"I don't know what your talking about." He started back for his house but I grabbed his arm.

"Please!" He turned back to me. I felt my eyes water. "I don't know what's goin on. I'm so confused but you have to beilve me."

"What?"

"I know about vampires because I've delt with them my whole life."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me start from the begining." I told him everything. From the life I remeber to the life I woke up to. When I talked about him I could feel the tear run down my face. "You don't beilve me do you?" I said when I was done.

"Well it's hard to but, the way you were crying...How can I not." I smiled and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Thank you. Thank you." I said crying a little. Then I pulled away.

"Just can't beilve in your world or what ever I get you pregnant." he smiled.

"She wan't even born yet. Now I'm afraid I'll never get to see her." I started crying again.

"Hey, hey." She got closer and wipped the tears off my face. "It's alright." He hugged me and I felt one of his hands on the back of my head. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I just want everything to be back to normal." I pulled away. " I used to wish I was human. Then you would tell me all the reason why I should be happy as a half vampire. If this is my life as human...I don't want it.


	30. Alex

"Well you better get home. I can drive you, if you want." Jake said.

"Ya. Thanks." We went to his truck. It was the same one. "Thanks for listening."

"No problem." We got in and he drove me home. It was almost like old times. Until I got home to a normal, human family.

I got out of the car and walked into the house. Renesmee was at the dinning room table doing something. Then my mom came running over.

"Alexandria Marie Cullen! Where the hell have you been? Jason called and you walked out of class and weren't at school the rest of the day!"

"I've been with an old friend."

"Who?"

"Nobody. You'd just get mad at me." I walked past her and up to my room.

"You're grounded for two months Alex. I've alreadt taken your computer."

"You want my phone too?" I said.

"You need that for at school. Be lucky you get to keep that."

"Whatever." I ran upstairs and closed the door. I dropped my bag and I ploped on my bed. I just stared at the ceiling. At least Jake was on my side. He might have been older but I didn't care. If I had him, I could make it in this world.

I heard someone knock on the door.

"What?" I sat up and saw Renesmee come in.

"Alex. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you going to sneak out and see Jason again?"

"Why?"

"Before that accident you'd do that all the time. I can cover for you like always."

"Thanks. How old am I?"

"You're seventeen."

"Alright so I'm the same."

"What happened when you were in the coma?"

"I don't know. If I told you everything you wouldn't beilve me."

"Are you talking about the vampires, and the wolves?"

"What? How do you know?"

"After you woke up, you didn't remember anything. The whole time you were under though you kept saying thing about vampires and wolves." The walked over to mmy desk and pulled out a bunch of note books and pads. "You started writing these, and drawing things." I got up and walked over to take a look. They were stories of my life. The life I remeber. Then I had drawn the same wolf over and over. It was Jake. My eyes stared to water again.

"Umm Nessie. Did I ever say what the wolf's name was?"

"You told me it was Jacob Black. You made me promise not to tell mom or dad."

"I see." It was starting to feel more and more like a dream. My old life.

"Here." She handed me a small book with a lock on it and a key. "It's your diary. Maybe it'll help you remeber." I took it from her and she left. I opened it up and began reading. I started from the first day of the last school year.

_I dreamt of a boy. Well a bunch of boys. One mostly though. He's so wonderful. I can't stop thing about him. He's amazing. I'm my dream he could turn into a wolf. A giant wolf. In my dreams he seems so real. I can talk to him, I can touch him, I can even...kiss him. It' like when I got to sleep I have a whole new life. A life of vampires and wolves. He understands me more than anyone. In my dreams I can feel I love him. It's weird. Can you really love someone if they're just a dream? I don't know but I think I am. I know nothing could ever happen but still. It's like I never want to wake up. I want to stay there with him forever._

_..._

_I keep dreaming of him. The same boy. Every night. I don't know why. He seem alot like Jason. I guy I met at school today. I think he likes me. I hope so too. Maybe he's the boy. He looks alot like him. I've just never remebered his name of face. I don't care. What if he is the boy! That would amazing. Then my dream will have come true! I'll find love and have an exciting life. Oh I hope he's the one. I hope he asks me out soon. I hate waiting but I don't want to mess things up. I guess I'll just have to see._

The rest were all about the wolf boy. Then I went to the day of the accident. I wondered about this part.

_Jason and I made plans with Becca and Alic to go to the party togeather. I don't know if I should go. Sound like they'll just be drinking or having sex. Doesn't really sound fun. I still see that face. The boy with the black hair that turns into the wolf. Like I know him. I don't know. Things are so wierd. Sometimes I wish my life was like the books I read. Having the life of a vampire. Falling in love for the first time and going through trouble just to protect them. Like a fantasy. Jason seems like a nice guy around my parents but they don't see the real him. I question as to why I'm still with him. Why can't he be more like the guy in my dreams. The wolf boy. He's so sweet and caring. He listens to me and comforts me. The oppsite of Jason. I don't know. I'll still have to think about it._

_Things at home are so good either. Nessie's the same, and she covers for me all the time when I go out with Jason. She's the most amazing little sister ever. I wish Carlise and Esme would be around more. I miss everyone living togeather. Alice, Jasper...Rosalie, and Emmett. I wish they would all come back. When they left Forks everything changed. Life just isn't the same without them. I really wish they'd come back. I miss all the fun times. Alice says her and Jasper plan on moving back. That's good news at least. Part of my old life will be back. Well it was last day of school and I've got a party to go to. I need to look amazing for Jason. That mean hiding what I'm really wearing so my parents don't see it. Well until next time!_

The there was one entry from after the coma. I had to read it. It seemed like she'd been throught alot.

_I don't understand anything anymore. I've lost everything. I can't even look at my so called parents anymore. I don't know what going on but this isn't right. My life is different. My life is normal. It's like everytime I try to understand fire runs through me. And that boy. I remember a boy I just can't remeber his face. When I try to remember the fire comes back. I just want it to stop. When I try to remember all I feel is fire run through my veins. It's so painful that I've been taken to hospital several times. The doctors say that I shouldn't rush my memeory but this pain should happen just from trying to remember. I keep myself in my room. I don't want to be out there. People don't get it. They want me to remember but I just can't. It hurts everytime. I don't want to remember. I don't! People want me too but they don't understand the fire. If they did they wouldn't force me. I don't understand why it happens. Why I can't, why something won't let me remeber. It's like there's someone making sure I can't say anything about what happened. About the night of the car accident. But who? Who would be able to do this if I tryed to remember.I wish I could but I just can't. I just want everything to be normal again. Please._

The page had tear stains on it and the ink was smugged too. I ripped the page out and locked to book back up. I had find out what was going on. I grabbed my phone and texted Jake. I asked if he could meet me in the woods. He knew where I was talking about. I left my phone and went to the window. Just I'd done several times I jumped out. Then snuck away into to woods.

When I met up with Jake I showed him the diary page.

"You wrote this?"

"No. Well kind of. The Alex from this world did. Look at the date. It was written yesterday. The day before I woke up here."

"So you think this has something to do with why you're here?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It sounds like something else happened to her in that car accident though. She talked about how when she tryed to remember what happened a d fire went through her veins."

"Ya."

"Has Sam ever told you what happens when a human becomes a vampire?"

"Fire through the veins, I get it now! You think something went down with a vampire."

"Excatly. When was the last time you guys hunted down a vampire?"

"Begining of the summer." His eyes widdened. "The same day of the accident. We smelt blood and the scent on a vampire and when we found it we chased it down, but we lost it."

"What did it look like?"

"Umm, it was a girl. About in her 20's. Long dark hair, black dress."

"Was she wearing a necklace. With a cark that looked like crystalized blood or something like that?"

"Ya. He ears were also pointed in the back and her eyes were red. The white's of her eyes were even red."

"Kathrine."

"What?"

"I knew she wouldn't go away. Nott even here. Grr." I stood up.

"Who's Kathirne?"

"A Countess. I told you about her."

"Oh ya."

"Damn it. Why can't she just leave me alone?"

"Because maybe I don't want to." I reconized that voice. I turned around and there she was. Kathrine.


	31. What If

I was full of anger and fear all at the same time.

"Why are you here?" I asked. She just stood there. "Did you do all this?" She looked confused. She also looked different from how I remember her. He hair was longer and ley down. She wasn't wearing shoes, and she had on a black skirt that went to her knees and had a rip up the leftside, a black tanktop that cut off above her stomach, and she wore the nacklace I remember.

"I don't who you are," I felt a gust of wind and she was behind me. "And I dont know how you know me, but it's done." She turned me around and I found myself face to face with her and staring at her bright red eyed. I could tell what hse meant and went to step back but fell backwards.

"Alex Run!" I heards Jake yell right before he phased into a wolf and attacked Kathrine. What more I could I do now? I was a real human now. I got on my feet and ran. I couldn't run home. My parents were human now too plus, what about Renesmee? She was one person at home who was different. I couldn't put her in danger.

I heard the sound of Kathrine and Jake fighting and being stupid, I looked back while running. Then I tripped over something. I quickly tryed to get to my feet and run again but when I went to take a step something grabbed my leg and I came crashing back down to the earth. I turned over and saw Kathrine. I tried to kick her off. I mean the look on her face was terrifing. Then Jake grabbed her and she let go of me. I got up and ran some more. I must have been somewhere near the house by now. I had to get to somewhere in town Kathrine still won't make a scene with too many people around.

"Alex! Alex!" I reconized that voice. It was Renesmee. Why was she out in the woods this late at night? It's dangerous. I had to get out of here. I ran towards the sound of her voice until I finally saw her.

"Renesmee come on." I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards town.

"What's going on?"

"We have to get out of here. Come on run." Then I heard Kathrine scream with anger. She was getting closer. "Come on we have to hurry." We started running towards town as fast as we could. Then something grabbed my pant leg causing me to fall again.

"Alex!" I looked back and it was Kathirne again. She used her other hand to grab my leg and this time she clawed me. I could feel her nails dig into my leg and I let out a scream. She laughed. Then she let go to get to her feet. I brought my wounded leg closer and put pressure on it. I had to stop the bleeding. Then I quickly remebered Renesmee. I looked over to her. Her face was cover in fear.

"Renesmee..." She looked at me still scared. "Run...quickly."

"Bu-"

"Run! Go now!"

Then she turned around and started running. I kept my eyes on Kathrine. I had to make sure she wasn't going after her too. Then she turned her head and looked at me. Good. I was her focus, but where was Jake. I don't I'll be able stand let alone run. Plus the blood. She'll follow the scent on my blood. She walked towards me to where she was standing over me. I bite my lip and tightened my eyes. My leg was suddenly in so much pain again. I tryed not to cry out. She dug her nails into my leg so was bad, really bad. She bent over and looked at me. She had no emotion on her face at all. What happened to Kathrine? I thought she was searching for a half vampire or something? She tilted her head to the side a bit and then looked at my leg, not moving her head a bit. Then she quickly grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away but it didn't do any good.

"Your blood smells different." She said.

"What?"

"Your blood. It doesn't smell much like a humans" Then a big smile came to her face. "You could be very useful."

"What are you talking about?"

"Say goodbye to your old life." Then she bit into my wrist. Almost as quickly as she bit into it she pulled away. Pain went through my whole body. Just like the nightmares I use to have. It burned. Fire ran through my whole body. I closed my eyes from the pain and screamed as loud as I could. It felt as if it was slowly spreading from my wrist through my entire body.

I wanted it stop. I wanted to go back. Back to my vampire parents, my vampire family, the wolves, I even wanted to see that little girl Jake and I were going to have. I didn't want this. No matter how many times I wished to be human and live a human life, it's not want I really wanted. What I wanted all along...I had the whole time. I wanted the danger, the family problems, all of it! Not this.

It didn't take long before I found myself unconscious.

_Hey guys. Just to let you know this stories just about done. The only main parts left are the big fight with Kathrine and then where Alex has the baby. Also if you want me to make a 2nd story let me know. Also if i do should we keep Kathrine in that one or should she die in this one? Let me know what you guys want to happen. Thanks!_


	32. Everything's Set

When I woke up I was back in my house. My livingroom. I got up and walked into the dining room and found everyone their. Dad and Emmett just came in with a bunch of wooden stakes. I was back. I felt my stomach and the baby was there again. I let out a sigh. For a moment I was starting to beileve it was all a dream. Jacob, my family, the wolves. I wish Kathrine was really a dream but hey, if putting up with her mean having all this, fine.

My mom walked out of the kitchen and stopped when she saw me.

"Oh you're awake. Well uh it's getting late. I'll call Jake while you get to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight." I hugged her.

"Goodnight Alex." I walked in the kitchen to take the tablet then headed upstairs for bed. I couldn't stop think about that dream. It felt too real to just be a dream. It was so strange. Was that the life I was really wishing for this whole time? It couldn't have been. That same question haunted me all night, and most of the day.

The next day I was over at Jake's house and of course if I'm at Jake's all the wolves were there. Except for Sam. He was busey with something. The guys were watching sports. I didn't really care what it was. That 'dream' stayed in my mind.

"Maybe the next time everyone wants to hang to watch the big game, we should go to Sam's place." Paul said.

"Ya. Plus the HD on his big screen, oh talk about awsome." Jarred said. We all laughed.

"Is this what you guys do when you have time off?" I asked.

"No. Only if a big game is on." Quil said.

"Ya if it was any other time we'd be going around acting stupid." Paul said.

"Acting?" I said.

"Ha ha very funny." We all laughed again.

"Well as fun as this is," I got up and walked to the door. "I've got to go. Carlise wants to check up on things."

"Why? It's only been like what? Two...three days?" Seth asked.

"Well because of everything going on I've been alittle stressed out. He wants to make sure it's not effecting the baby."

"Ah. Alright then."

"Well guys I don't really know how to break it to you but..." Jake grabbed the remote. "Get out." He said turning off the tv. Paul about jumped off the couch. He just about fell over due to the fact he was laying down.

"Come on man it's tied! Come on we promise to leave when it's over." He said.

"Sorry but after the last time I left you guys alone in my house...nope never doing that again." He opened the door and pointed outside. "Now get out."

"Fine. We'll go to Sam's."

"We better hurry before it comes back on." Embry said. Then they all ran out in a hurry.

"Well aren't you just so nice to people." I said walking out the door.

"Well you didn't see what happened."

"What did happen?"

"Let's just say, never let me phase...indoors."

"Why'd the phase?"

"Paul and Quil were fighting over what team was going to win...well it went a little too far."

"A little?"

"Ok. So they went WAY too far. Come on. Before-" Then my phone rang. It was Carlise. "You get a call."

"Wow. You're good." I said joking and answered the phone. "Hey I'm on my way. Alright. Bye." Then we got in the car and drove home.

Carlise did the normal stuff and then I went to the kitchen and got a drink. Then I went to sit in the living room when I got bumbed into from the back. I spilled the blood all over the white carpet.

"Damn it." I turned around and saw Emmett. Of course. "Emmett what the hell?"

"Alex I'm so sorry."

"Um Mom and Dad are going to freak."

"I'll explain it. Again sorry."

"Well that's why there's a rule about playing football in the house." I walked back into the kitchen to fill up my glass. "Would you clean it up please?"

"Sure. Jasper you're helping. It was your throw."

"Yes but it was you who didn't catch it in time." Jasper said walking into the room.

"Just someone, clean it up. Before the stain gets way worse." I said walking back into the living room. Then CArlise came out.

"Well everythings good and what happened to the carpet?" he said.

"Emmett talked Jasper into playing football in the house." Carlise rolled his eyes.

"Well anyways, it looks like you're almost to you're last trimester. We better start getting ready for the little one."

"Mom said she was going to help get some stuff for her."

"Well we should probably go tomarrow. Just to be on the safe side. In case the baby comes earlier thn expected. I'll talk to Edward."

"Alright."

The next day it was me, my mom, and my dad. We went looking for baby furniture. Mom looked at it as a way for the three of us to spend time togeather. Mom and mostly looked at closes. Then mom and dad picked out things like the crib, changing table, high chair, basically everything we'd need.

"So Alex. What do you plan on naming her?" My mom asked.

"Abigal."

"Nice. Middle name?"

"Diane. I'm giving it Jacob's last name too."

"I think that's a good idea."

"So is Jake going to end up moving in now?" Dad said.

"I don't know. He might stay with us for a while though." I said.

"Well that's normal. He's going to be a dad so he should." Mom said.

"Well Emmett cleared out the guest room so we can move the baby furniture in." Dad said.

"Alright then. Let's go get this done." Mom said. Then we left.

When we got home Jake was there to help. Everyone but Emmett was gone and he was leaving soon too. Dad, Emmett, and Jake carried the heavy stuff in while mom and I got the rest of it. It was pretty simple. A few of my mom's and my old blankets were folded and set on the top of the dresser. My mom and I put all the closes in the drawers and then my mom set up the crib.

"Well I think it's pretty good." Mom said. It was alot of white wood and the pink fabric everywhere. Not my favorite thing but it wasn't for me. I guess I'd just have to get used to the color pink. Now everything at home was set. Now only a few more things that need to be delt with.


	33. The Count

It had been a little over a month now. It was night and I was in my room drawing. I don't know why but I kept drawing Renesmee. She was the one thing I missed from the dream or whatever. I couldn't forget her. I didn't know why I was so attached to her. I didn't really care though.

"Alex! Come down here please!" My dad yelled. I put my notebook away.

"Coming!" I said walking down stairs. Leo and Emily sat in the living room with everybody. Jake and the guys were there too. "What's going on?"

"Sit down." Carlise said. I walked in and sat next to Jake.

"Kathrine's moved up the date."

"What?"

"I spoke with Eric and Neal." Emilt said. "Kathrine got tired of waiting...so this weekend she's moving forward with her plan."

"You mean...for me to kill the Count?" I aksed.

"Ya that's the problem." Emily said.

"YOU, won't be killing the Count." Leo said.

"Then what's this got to do with me?"

"Kathrine had a different plan the whole time. The plan wasn't for you to kill him..." Leo said.

"But for Kathrine to preform something that would seal away or kill the Count. I can't remeber which." Emilt said.

"Again what's this to do with me though?"

"Alex...Kathrine needed to make you stronger. Not just your body, but you mind and soul. That's what the blood's been doing."

"Ok but you're not answering my question."

"Alex..." Leo said.

"Kathrine plans on killing you." Emily said. I looked at her.

"What?"

"She plans on killing you, a human, a vampire, and..."

"And what?"

"A werewolf."

"What!" Jake stood up.

"I don't know. That's what Trey told them and they told me."

"How?"

"I don't know. It's not one of you though. I've only seen him once. His name's Josh. He's about our age."

"Does he even know?"

"Ya. I guess he volunteered himself."

"Damn it." Paul said. "He's throwing away his life just like that?"

"I don't know, but on Saturday...it all goes down."

"Which leads me to these." Carlise pulled out a few brownish white, wooden stakes. "The volturi were helpful this time. The gave me the location of the tree and I was able to make these. They didn't tell me the name of it though."

"Why'd they help us?" Mom asked.

"They want us to kill the Count." Alice said. "If Kathrine and the Count are dead then they're number one. Nobody'll be higher then them."

"That makes since." Emmett said.

"Well it looks like in a few day we've got one hell of fight coming." Jake said sitting back down.

"Which means we all have to be ready. I only have enough of these for each of us." Carlise said. "Alex. I want you to keep this with though. Just in case." Carlise handed me one and I took it.

"Also I want you staying here. Don't leave unless you have to. Understand?" Dad said.

"Yes sir."

"We'll keep an eyes out for things. On friday we'll all meet here with you." Sam said.

"Thank you." Mom said. Sam nodded.

"Well for now we all need to get ready. We only have a few days. Let's all get some sleep." Carlise said. Everyone began to get up and leave.

"I'd stay over but I have to get home and let my dad know what's going on. I'll be here tomarrow though. Ok?" Jake said.

"It's fine. See you then." Jaked hugged and kissed me goodbye and then left. I went upstairs.I put my notebook on my desk adn was about to get into bed when my phone went off. I though it might have been Jake but it wasn't.

"Hello Alexandria."

"Who's this?"

"I don't really have a name. You know about me though."

"What?"

"Count." I almost dropped the phone as I heard it. "Listen to me. You're good friends with these two teenagers umm, Emily and Leo right?"

"What do you want?"

"Just to make sure Kathrine's plan fails. Listen to me. I want you to sneak out of your house somehow, and meet me outside of town. I'll even have this boy here come and get you."

"And if I don't?"

"Well...than these too don't make it to see the sun rise."

"Fine. Just leave them alone."

"Fine."

"And promise that you'll leave Forks alone."

"Deal. Don't worry. I'm not going kill you. I promise." Then he hung up. I got a text from Leo saying he was coming to get me. I got my shoes on and walked down stairs.

"Where are you going?" Mom said. I looked at her in the kitchen.

"I forgot something at Jake's. Leo's giving me a ride over there."

"Alright then. Be back quick though."

"I will." Then I left. After Leo picked me up we drove to where he was. The Count was pretty dark. He stayed in the shadows but I could see his dark red eyes.

"Goo to see you." he said. Then Emily ran out and into Leo's arms. "Now all I want to do is talk."


	34. Alliance

I walked back into the house and my mom was in the living room.

"Little late huh?" she said getting up off the couch.

"Uh well..."

"It's ok. Just next time text me."

"Alright? Well I'm going to bed. Night." Then I hurried up to my room. I closed the door and locked it. I started pacing around the room. I was nearly pulling my hair out of my head.

"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" I yelled quietly to myself. This Friday was going to be the worst day ever. And I've had ALOT of bad days, but this...this is just...ugh! I sat on the bed and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't beilve what had happened.

_"Now all I want to do is talk."_

_"Alright then. Talk."_

_"Kathrine's been a huge disapointment as a Countess. Now I just need to get rid of her."_

_"You want to kill Kathrine? I mean I'm not saying that wouldn't go ALOT of good but, I thought you loved her? Why would you kill her?"_

_"Because ever since Jenesa died all she wants is my death, and the Volturi's. I can't have her plotting against us. If she suceeds and kills us then she rules."_

_"Ah. Ya. Now I see why EVERYONE wants her dead."_

_"Ya. So are you ready to make a deal?"_

_"What kind of deal?"_

_"Well...you live...your family lives, your friends live, and that little town of yours will be just fine."_

_"That's good...But I meant like what do you want?"_

_"I was getting to that. All I want is for you to act like you're on Kathrine's side. Then when she thinks her plan's going perfect." He tossed me a stake. "Put a stake through her heart. The end. Everybodie's happy."_

_"Nobody gets hurt?"_

_"Nobody but Kathrine. Look." He stepped closer to me. "We both want the same thing. Togeather we can both get it."_

_"That's it. Kathrine's dead and you leave without a fight?"_

_"That's the plan. You see I may be higher up than the Volturi but unlike them, I keep to myself. That's why I had them take over for me. Course I could change that but I like staying in my home. Living my life. I'm a man of my word, and I give my word that once Kathrin's dead I'll leave. Well after saying thanks to your family."_

_"Deal."_

_"But for those who ar loyal to Kathrine...I take care of them MY way."_

_"Ok then."_

_"Well then here's how the week'll go. You go home and act like nothing happened. You never had any contact with me at all. Now Kathrine, and your family CAN'T know about this. You can't tell a soul. That's how we sell it."_

_"Ok. sounds like a plan."_

Then I left. Came homa and did exactly what I was told to do. Act like I had never seen him. Only a few more days now. It was one day I hoped wouldn't come.

_Go hard, today_  
_The past is the past you know_  
_Can't worry ´bout the past coz that was yes-sterday_  
_It's a new day bro_  
_Ima put it on the line coz it's my time_  
_My day, gotta do it now_  
_Hey hey hey heey_  
_I gotta stay on my grind coz it's my time (hey),_  
_My time (hey), my time (hey)_  
_If your with me let me hear you say, common_  
_Ma ma, ma ma, (dah dah dah dah dah)_  
_If your with me let me hear you say_  
_Ma ma, ma ma, (dah dah dah dah dah)_  
_It's my time_

I turned mt alarm off and got up. I got dressed and walked down stairs. Jake was out with other wolves on patrol. So now I was stuck in the house bored.

"Morning Alex." My dad said.

"Morning." He let out a sigh.

"So...how's everything."

"Good."

"It won't be long_. _Before she's born." I sat down at the counter.

"I know. I'm kind of scared." I said smiling a little.

"What about?"

"Well let's see. She'll be rasied around Emmett, Paul, Brady, Embry, Seth, all those guys."

"Ya but we all know all of them but maybe Emmett and Paul know when to calm down." We both laughed.

"Ya. She'll have a good family too. I guess I shouldn't worry so much."

"Everyone's alittle worried about these things. We'll make it though."

"I know." We were silent for a moment. "Do you think we can do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill Kathrine."

"Of course. We'll be able to surprise her so it'll be easy."

"Ya I guess. Surprise." I looked down and though about what the Count had told me.

"Something wrong?" I jolted my head up.

"Nope. Nothing. Is it ok for me to go to Sam's and hang with Emily?"

"Sure. Jake should be there in a few minutes. I'll drive you over there."

"Do you have to? I can drive."

"Not with only a few days left before Kathrine's thing goes down. So um ya I do. If you want to go than let's go."

"Fine." I got up and walked out the door followed by my dad. It was actually a really nice time. We made jokes, laughed, and didn't get into a fight once.

After he dropped me off I went up to the door and Emily opened the door.

"Hey Alex. Come on in."

"Thanks Emily. I walked in. "Where are the guys?"

"Not that far. They're getting ready for the whole Kathrine thing."

"Ah. Alright then. Just you and me then?"

"Yep."

"Awsome." We sat down at the table and talked. I told her about what was going on at home and the baby. We talked for a while. Then the guys came in.

"Hey what's up Alex." Embry said.

"Nothing. You guys working hard?"

"Yep." Seth said.

"More like Sam's working us hard so we don't screw up." Paul said.

"Damn right." Sam said coming in. "Mostly you. With that cocky adittude of yours."

"Hey! Me being cocky doesn't mean I ALWAYS screw things up." We all looked at him. "Ok fine, so I screw things up alot. That's doesn't mean there's anything wrong with being a little cocky."

"A little? Ya right." Brady said.

"Ya. You're more like King of cockiness or how ever you say it." Quil said. We all laughed.

"Ya sure laugh it up guys. Watch. Come friday I'll be savin all your asses." We laughed some more. Being over here was never boring. It was always so much fun. Hopefully after the whole Kathrine thing, this doesn't change. Even if I do have a baby.


	35. Two More Days, One More Day

Jake drove me home when it started to get late. We had to stop by his house first. He was going to be staying over for a while so he needed to get some stuff. We walked in and nobody was home.

"Where's your dad?"

"At Charlie's. Big game's on."

"Ah."

"Ok. I'll be right back. My dad know's I'm staying."

"Alright." I sat on the couch while he got his stuff togeather. Then my phone went off. I grabbed it and froze. It was Kathrine. I walked out on the pourch and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Alex listen. This friday when I send Leo over there, I want you to come. Understand? No if, ands, or buts. You're going to come and not ask any questions."

"Alright?" I acted like I had no idea what was going on.

"See you in a few days than." Then she hung up and waked back inside, just as Jake came out with his bag.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep." Then we went home, and I told everyone that Kathrine called me.

"So she didn't tell you anything? Just not to ask any questions?" Dad said.

"Yep. She just demanded it. That's all."

"Alright so when Leo comes...that's the signal." Emmett said.

"But we have to play this carefully." Carlise said. "We don't want to put Alex in any more danger than she is already."

"Right. Not to mention we have to go with our plan too. First thing though is kill Kathrine." Mom said.

"Than we have to go for the Count." Jasper said.

"But what if he's not the enemy?" I said.

"What?"

"What if he takes our side? Are you guys still going to kill him?"

"I don't know. As of right now though, we must consider that he is our enemy and we must kill him." Carlise said. I shook my head. If only I could tell them. I wish I could.

"Well Alex." Jake said. "It's almost 11. You should be getting to sleep."

"But I want to help-"

"Jacob's right Alex." My dad said. I looked at him. "Kathrine's plan's coming up soon, plus it won't be long before the baby's born. You should get some sleep."

"Edward's right Alexandria. Leave the fight to us." Carlise said.

"Alright." I said.

"I'll be up soon." Jake said. I got up and went upstairs. I got in my pajamas and went to sleep. Two more days. Just two more days until hell on earth. Yipee.

I woke up and Jake was on the floor. I laughed to myself an little bit. I felt him next to me last night. Did he fall or something? What ever happened it was so funny. He was all sprawled out on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh. Then I heard the sound of shattered glass. It woke Jake up. I don't think I've ever seen his jump to his feet that fast. We both hurried down stairs and glass was everywhere.

"What the hell happened in here?" Jake said slowly walking down the rest of the stairs.

"Alex? Jake?" I heard my mom's voice.

"Mom?"

"Bella what happened?" Jake asked.

"Just keep Alex upstairs ok?"

"Come on Alex." Jake and I hurried up to me room again. I went over the window and looked out. I saw Emmett, dad, and my mom fighting Trey and the twins from that night.

"Trey." I said.

"What?" Jake said.

"That's Trey. The blonde one." I pointed him out. "The other's are Eric and Neal."

"I see. What are they doing here? We still have two more days."

"Kathrine doesn't care. She knew's you guys are going to pull something." Then one of the twins jumped up at the window and Jake and I fell back. Then he shattered the window. Jake got infrount of me, protecting mr from the glass. Jake quickly helped me to my feet and pulled me behind him.

"Out of the way wolf boy." he said.

"Not a chance." Jake said. Then he tackled him out the window. I stayed at the other side of my room. Away from the door and the broken glass. I couldn't really hear what was going on though. After a while though everything stopped and everyone came up stairs.

"Alex are you alright?" Dad asked.

"Ya I'm fine." I looked towards the window. A piece of paper folded was on the floor. One of them left something." My dad picked it up and read it.

"Well looks like which ever one left this is on our side too. He's going to make it so that none of them on friday can pick up our scent."

"Is that possible?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. We should be ready though incase it's a trick." Dad said.

"Right."

Then mom and dad went down stairs to cleaned up glass while Jake and I cleaned up the glass in my room. Every few second's Jake would tell me to becarful. Like I didn't know that. I know he was just caring though. After that the rest of the day was better. Boring...but better. We didn't have any vmapire attacks the rest of the day.

"Well it's late. Goodnight." I said and wlked upstairs. Jake came with me. I got my room and sat on the bed.

"Ok. It's only 9. Why are you willingly going to bed?"

"Because. I'm not going to bed I just wanted to come up here and do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of drawing." Then Jake wallked over to my desk and grabbed my sketch book. "Hey! Put that down." I jumped off the bed. He didn't listen and opened it anyway. He saw all the picture I'd drawn of Renesmee.

"Who's this" he asked. "You draw her alot."

"She's from a dream I had."

"Ah." Then he set the book down. "She's pretty. You're a really good artist."

"Thanks. Well now I'm really going to bed."

"Alright." Jaked walked over to me an kissed me. I kissed him back. "Goodnight. I'll be up here in a little while."

"Alright. Goodnight." Then he went back down stairs and I went to sleep. I kept thinking the whole time. One more day. I didn't want it to end. That last day between me...Kathrine...and the Count. Can't wait.


	36. Waiting for Night

One more day. Just one more day until everything goes bad. I really hope this day wouldn't end. I got up and it was about noon. Jake was still asleep. He must have been up late. I went to bathroom to get dressed. Then I put my pajamas up and went down stairs.

"Ha! I win again! Take that!" I heard Emmett say laughing.

"What the hell! That's it! Best five out of nine!" I heard Seth's voice. I walked down and saw Emmett and Seth playing on the PS3 while Rosealie and the wolves sat in the living room.

"What are guys doing?" I said walking in into the room.

"Seth said he could kick my ass at any game we had." Emmett said.

"It started with Call of Duty, then Modern Warfare, then we some how moved onto Martal Kombat?" Seth said.

"They've been playing for hours too." Sam said.

"Ya how long has it been now?" Embry asked. Jarred looked at his watch.

"Almost seven hours." Jarred said. They all looked and sounded irritated.

"And I never lost once." Emmett said getting off the floor smiling.

"Ya well I'm going to beat you at something." Seth said.

"Ya sure, when I die from a bullet you will."

"Ha ha very funny." Seth got up and let Brady and Embry play for a while. I went and layed down on the couch and watched. They put in Black Ops and went online to play with other people in Forks.

"Alright. We're on differnt team so, may the best player win." Embry said.

"Alright...I will don't worry." Brady said.

"Hey Jarred. Bet you 10 bucks Embry kicks his ass." Paul said.

"You're so on man." Jarred said. "What about you Alex?"

"Umm I'm on Brady's side." I said. Then we watched to find out who was paying who. Then Alice walked in the house.

"Brady win's by 500." She said walking in the back.

"Damn it." Paul said. "You can't just let us watch and find out?"

"Nope. Now pay up." Alice said. from the back. Then Paul payed Jarred and I. the guys kept playing, though Brady won of course. After about an hour Jake came down yawning.

"Tired dude." Quil asked.

"You try staying up almost all night." he said sitting my me.

"What were you doing?" Seth asked.

"Edward, Emmett, and I were looking around for anything." He sat on the floor. "You guys better let me play."

"Don't worry." Embry said and handed Jake the controler. "Alice kept telling us who was going to win. Not much fun." We all laughed.

"Awsome. Brady you're on my team. Let's go." Then the game started. After about a few minutes Alice came in.

"Don't tell us!" We all said. She crossed her arms.

"I wasn't. Alex, Carlise needs you in the back." I got up and walked into the back room. It was everyone and Sam. The other boys stayed in the living room.

"Leo just called. We know the exact time. Kathrine's going to need you before midnight. Tonight." Carlise said.

"Tonight?"

" Yes. We've all talked. You just act like you have no idea what's going on. We'll take care of the rest."

"Alirght." I won't be the one playing that part.

"So be ready tonight." Dad said.

"I'll tell the guys." Sam said.

"Alright. Then all we do is wait." Carlise said.

"So let's go see how that game's going." Emmett said. Then we all went back in the living room, to enjoy what was left of this calm day.

I've never seen my house so calm with all the guys here. Nobody got mad at anybody, nobody yelled, nothing. Everyone was nice to each other. Even Rosaile was nice. Just everyone enjoying the company.

"Jake look out over-Ah! Damn." Emmett said as Jake died. He started laughing. "You need to watxh out man."

"I know. I saw him too. Embry look out." Jake sniped a guy behind him.

"Thanks man." Embry said.

"So who's winning?" Rose asked.

"They are." Jarred said.

"By a lot." Quil said.

"Well-" Alice started.

"Alice!" We all yelled.

"Stop telling us." My mom said laughing a little.

"Fine." She crossed her arms again and sat back. After they barly won the game they switched playlers. Now it was Jasper and Paul.

"Japser go to your left and then upstairs."

"Right. Also, don't go int office."

"Gotcha."

"Must be nice using vampires to cheat on a video game." I said joking around.

"Well duh." Paul said.

"As long as Alice doesn't tell us who wins it's all good." Jarred said.

"And it's not cheating. She's just...giving us advice that she knows is the right move?" Paul said.

"Oh so not cheating, but still cheating." I said.

"Just watch." Emmett said. Then we watched as they played again. It wasn't really fair though. Alice watched their desions so she could tell them the outcome. They were sssssooooo cheating. Oh well. As long as they didn't fight, I didn't care. We ended up doing this all day. Relaxing, they guys switching turns playing Black Ops. All in all. It was a good day.

That is...until late that night.


	37. Double Trouble

_Hey guys! Not many chapters left but I've got good news! My friend who helps me write this story basicly threatened me to write another story. So yes I will make another one. I'm still need a title but I'm working on the first few chapter while at school. If tonight the rest of the story isn't up it'll be up tomarrow. Well thought I'd give you the head's up. I'll have the title by tonight so I'll tell you guys what to look for. Well here's the chapter. Enjoy!-_

It was 11:30. Everyone was ready for anything that might happen. I started having pains in my stomach but didn't say anything. I was too scared too. The last thing I needed was everyone worring about me. It was probably just me being scared. Jake sat next to me on the couch and waited. Waited for a call...a text...anything.

"How much longer?" Paul asked.

"Soon." Carlise said.

"We only have 30 minutes before midnight." Dad said.

"Well maybe-" Emmett started. Then my phone went off. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Alex. Ready?"

"Yes."

" and Trey are on their way to get you. Don't bring anyone and don't be followed. Understood?"

"Understood."

"See you soon." Then she hung up.

"Leo and Trey are picking me up =, so she'll know if you follow us."

"Don't worry. We planned for that." Jasper said. Then I got a text. It was from Leo.

**_Oustside now. Don't 4get the plan_**

**_Got it n dont worry i ll b ready _**I texted back.

"He's outside. I got to go." Then I slowly walked out the door and to the car. I got in the frount seat and Trey sped off into the forest. We drove for about 15 minutes, more or less. That pain in my stomach didn't go away. It was getting a little worse but at this moment I had ti ignore it.

He parked the car and we were in the middle of nowhere. Then we got out and Trey led us over to where Kathrine was. I could feel the Count watching me from the shadows. She was in the middle of of circle of lite candles. They all rested on a dirt floor. I looked over at Kathrine. She looked like she did in that dream. Her hair down, her top, skirt. She wasn't even wearing shoes.

"Hello Alex. I would liek you to meet Josh, Tanner, and Alivia." She pointed to a boy with short, dark blonde hair and dark eye (Josh), another boy with red hair and light brown eyes (Tanner), and a girl with long blue hair and dark eyes. "Come here." I walked over to her in the middle of the circle. "Now everyone else has the 1st step. Now it's your turn Alex."

"What do you mean?"

"Just give me your left hand." I did so and she took out a dagger. She slit the palm of my hand enough to make the blood drip off my hand. Then she put my hand over a metal picture. I couldn't tell what it was from other blood drops on it. My guess was it was the Count. She let a few drop fall on it and then let go of my arm.

"What are you doing?" Then Trey was behind Josh, and the twins Neal and Eric were behind Tanner and Alivia. I felt a breeze and knew that Kathrine was behind me.

"It's midnight." She whispered in my ear. I turned to face her. "After tonight, the Count will be gone as well." She grabbed my shoulders and went to bite into my neck. I quickly grabbed the stake the Count gave me and plunged it through her chest. I felt her blood on my hand. It flowed from her body to my hand and down my arm. He body went limp and fell against me. I felt the frount of me become soaked with Kathrine's blood. She was dieing.

"Kathrine!" Trey yelled. I looked over to see if Leo was alright. The Count was behind him in the shadows. He looked some what happy. Like I had done well. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. The next thing I know I'm being flung into Leo.

"Alex!" I heard Jake's voice. Suddenly everyone ran over as fast as they could. Except for Trey. He held on to Kathrine's dead body as if he had just lost the one he loved. All of them screaming my name over and over and they came closer. They all sounded scared. As if something bad happened. As if I was...Then I felt it. A wave of pain through my chest. I looked down and saw Leo's wooden stake through my chest. My whole body filled with pain all at once.

"Alex! Alex hang in there!" Leo carfully lowered me down and had me sit up.

"Carlise quick!" I heard dad's voice. I felt the pain grow even worse through out my body and I screamed. Carlise knelt down and began doing what he could.

"That wound in her chest isn't the only problem we have right now." Carlise said.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"The baby's coming."


	38. Abigal

"She's having the baby now?" Alice yelled.

"Yes. From the look of things her water broke along time ago. Alex were feeling any pain eariler?" Carlise asked. I nodded. I started breathing heavy. All of this pain was killing me.

"What are we going to do?" My mom said.

"We've got to do something about the stake in her chest." Emmett said.

"I know but the problem is, is that the baby is literaly coming at any minute. I won't have time to patch up her wound."

"Can she make it through the birth and then you patch it up?" Jake said.

"No. If I focus on the baby, Alex will have lost too much blood, but..."

"I can help." Leah said. "If I have some help I might be able to help Alex with the baby while Dr. Cullen does her wound."

"Are you sure you can do it?" Carlise asked.

"Yes. Bella will you help?"

"Of course."

"Alright." Carlise grabbed his medical kit. "Alex this'll hurt alright. I've got to get that stake out." I nodded again and he pulled the stake from my chest. I screamed again. "You're alright Alex. Alright now Alice and Jasper. Go get everything I have at the house for the baby."

"Got it." Then they left. I started blacking out from the pain in my chest and from the amount of blood I lost.

"Alex stay with me." Leah said. I tryed as hard as I could. Then I felt as Carlise started to patch up my chest. I felt the needle and the pain that came with it. Not to mention the labor pains. I couldn't help but black out.

"Alex? Alex are you feeling better?" I woke up and I was in my room. I slowly sat up and looked around. Everyone was there. "Carful. You still need to take it easy." Dad said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out. Carlise was able to fix that wound in your chest though." Emmett said.

"Wait what about the baby!" I started to get up.

"Wow, hold it. Carlise's doing a check up to make sure she's fine." Jake said.

"Everything went well thanks to Leah." Mom said. I got up and walked over to Leah and hugged her.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"No problem." She hugged me back. I pulled away. " I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Besides, seeing Jake smile the way he did when he saw her, I'm glad I could help." Then the door opened. Carlise walked in with a the baby wrapped in the fuzzy pink blanket Alice bought.

"Alex." He said. "Meet Abigal. Your daughter." He handed her to me. I held close to me. She had short dark brown hair. She was asleep. I smiled just looking at her. "She's perfectly healthy. You did a good job Alex."

We all went down stairs and I still held little Abby. She was so adorable. I couldn't beilve she was here. She was finally here with her family.

"Alex." My dad said. "There's something else we need to tell you."

"Waht is it?"

"Well asfter you blacked out, and Abby came and was being taken care of, Trey tried to kill you for waht happened to KAthrine."

"And?"

"Well he managed to wound you."

"But I only have one wound."

"Ya that's just it. You were loosing too much blood. Carlise couldn't do really anything. Then the Count showed up. He gave us a vile of his blood. He said if you drank it, that it would heal your wounds and keep you alive."

"But I though if I drank his blood I'd,"

"He told us that amount woundn't do that. It did do thing though. That wound's going to take time to heal due to fact it was wood but you were given some of the Count's powers."

"Like?"

"Fast healing, speed and stregth, and conpulsion."

"Conpulsion?"

"Conpulsion is th ability to conrol the brain. Any thought, feeling, even tell people what to do." Carlise said.

"Does this mean I'm done aging?"

"No. You'll keep aging."

"That's good."

"Yep. Looks like everything's turning around for you." Jake sat next to me and them Abby woke up. She had Jake's eyes. She started crying and Carlise said she must be hungry. Jake got her a bottle and I was able to feed her. She was so little.

"I still can't beileve she's ours." I said.

"Me either."

"I found my life now." I looked at Jake. "And I'm ready to start living it."

"So am I." He leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back. I was happy that everything was finally good and happy. I had my life. My family, the love of my life, and now, my new little girl.

I was happy again.

The End.

_Well ther eyou go guys! Happy ending. Don't get mad I told you another one's coming. It's going to be called Golden Star so watch for it. It's got alot of Abby in it. Thanks to all the fans! I'm glad you liked this story and I hope you guys like then new one. Thanks!_


End file.
